Todo fue culpa de Laito kun
by sxem-yui28
Summary: En la mansión Sakamaki ahí dos reglas que jamás deben romperse, pero que pasara cuando uno de los vampiros rompa una, pues fácil, todos dirán todo fue culpa de Laito kun, finc reeditado el otro se eliminara en unos días.
1. Chapter 1

**E reditado este fanfinc ya que muchas cosas no me gustaron del anterior, así que para quienes ya lo leyeron sabrán que unas cosas cambiaran y para los que no espero que les guste, el finc ya esta terminado así que solo es de reeditar y subir.**

 **Este es mi segundo fanfinc de DIABOLIK LOVERS y lo escribí solo porque tuve la inspiración viendo una peli así que los que ya la vieron sabrán cual es.**

 **((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **Cap...1**

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Y en este momento mientras las lagrimas salian por mis ojos cual niña pequeña y miraba a Subaru Kun y Ayato Kun golpeados, mientras que Reiji San estaba lleno de labial rojo además de que Shu San estaba apunto de arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza y Laito Kun estaba en el piso tirado, por mi cabeza la unica frase que pasba era que todo esto había sido, **"CULPA DE LAITO KUN"**

 **¿Y por que?...** se preguntaran..

Pues todo comenzó al despertar esta mañana, y sentir mi cabeza dar vueltas cual si un carrusel de carnaval estuviera en ella, y peor aun siendo martillado una y mil beses, y eso aun sin que abriera los ojos, ( _no quería saber que pasaría cuando los abriera_ ), pero no pensando me quedaría con ellos serrados todo el día, trate de abrirlos de apoco mientras que me acostumbraba a la luz que posiblemente entraba por la ventana, y solo cuando al fin los abrí completamente el dolor fue mas insoportable para mi desgracia, y pensando volvería a quedar inconsciente lleve una de mis manos a mis ojos para apagar la luz que me segaba, pero siendo aun mas mi sorpresa y lamento esto jamás sucedió, y fue ahí cuando me recordé de mi muy mala suerte para todo, porque si y mas que mala suerte, parecía que estaba maldita por los mismos dioses que no me quería mirar feliz.

Pero también pensando y analizando no ganaba nada con esos pensamientos, simplemente borre todo rastro de ellos al negar, y abriendo mis dedo sobre mis ojos trate una vez mas de acostumbrarlos a la luz que para mi alivio esta ves si logre y solo al distinguir mejor el no tan pulcro techo que tenia sobre mi, me di cuenta que en el estaba el porque de aquel chillido que al despertar había llamado mi atención, y es que ahí sobre mi se encontraba la razón y era porque un muy lento abanico daba vueltas, y suponía que el chillido era a causa de la aspa rota además de que de el otro lado y en otra aspa se encontraba una prenda dando vueltas, que para mis ojos casi saliéndoseme fue la sorpresa mas grande de la mañana ya que no era cualquier prenda, si no que mas bien era un muy bien distinguible brasier, y peor aun no cualquier brasier, ya que era mi brasier, el cual dando vueltas lenta mente daba la casualidad que era el mismo que tan solo el día de ayer había llevado puesto, pero por kami, **¿Como había pasado esto?,** ni siquiera llegue a pensármelo porque antes de que lo hiciera me levante rápido para tomarlo, pero sin siquiera lograrlo y cayendo de nuevo a causa del aun dolor en mi cabeza y otro en mis piernas, tan solo sentí que al caer en la cama toque algo y escuchando un murmullo que llamo mi atención, lo siguiente que note fue cuando la sabana que me cubría era deslizada hacia un lado, y abriendo aun mas mis ojos y olvidándome del como respirar tan solo me percate de una cosa y me olvide de toda en ese instante ya que ahora comprendía del porque mi brasier había llegado a la aspa de aquel abanico, y no había sido por otra cosa mas que porque estaba desnuda y no solo de una parte sino que completamente desnuda.

-Kami.-Hubiese querido que con aquello la respuesta del porque estaba en estas condiciones se me fuera respondido, pero al contrario de hallar la respuesta a eso para mi, lo que si se me fue respondido fue el porque de aquel murmullo y la escases de la antes sabana que me cubría, y fue tan solo al sentir como alguien me cubría con su mano la cintura y me acercaba a otro cuerpo que se restregó en mi con fuerza, que comprendí el porque de todo esto, ya que ahora restregándose en mis pechos desnudos distinguía una cabellera y no cualquiera, ya que roja como fuego sabía a quien le pertenecía.-Ayato kun.-Me aleje de el como pude cuando salí del shok que no supe cuanto duro y tratando de no despertarlo lo separe de mi cuerpo lentamente hasta que ya desecho su agarre en mi retrocedí para alejarme todo lo que podía de el, lo cual no fue mucho ya que choque contra alguien mas por detrás, pero dejando de lado eso, eso no fue lo que me sorprendió mas para nada, lo que si me sorprendió mas y acaloro mi cuerpo hasta el punto que pensé explotaría por caliente que me sentía pero de pena, fue que al ya estar lejos me di cuenta en las condiciones que se encontraba Ayato, y es que el se encontraba completamente desnudo al igual que yo, por kami **¿Que había echo?** ,me repetía una y otra vez mi Inner interna mientras que yo aun no salía del nuevo shok, el cual para mi asombro no duro mucho, ya que sintiendo un cálido soplido por detrás de mi cuello, y una mano pasándose por mi cintura para abrazarme fue lo que me izo reaccionar y darme cuanta que detrás de mi había otra persona la cual para mi desgracia y nuevo asombro que hasta ahora me izo reaccionar, me izo darme cuenta que ese alguien se estaba acercando mucho a mi, y restregando algo contra mi trasero, pero por kami que fue tan solo en ese momento que supe como reaccionar de nuevo para levantarme rápidamente, lo cual no fue mucho ya que al parecer y mejor dicho parecía que kamisama quería mirarme sufrir por mis resientes pecado, ya que ni siquiera alcance a dar un primer paso cuando el antes dolor en mis piernas volvió a regresar, y cayendo de rodillas baje al piso lo cual solo sucedió porque al parecer fui lista y coloque mis manos para no caer de lleno, pero como dije al parecer kamisama quería castigarme, ya que solo un segundo después de pensar me había salvado de un buen golpe me lo reconsidere cuando al resbalar con algo esto me izo llevar la cara hasta el piso y por acto hacer que me creciera un chichón en la frente.

-Aaa.-lleve una mano a mi frente para sobarme el pequeño volcán que ya dolía y mucho, y levantando mi cara tan solo un poco no tarde demasiado en bajarla una vez mas importándome muy poco ahogarme con el charco de cerveza que antes me había echo caer, pero por kami que eso era mejor a pasar por lo que tenia que mirar si levantaba una ves mas la cabeza, pero también sabiendo no me podía quedar ahí para siempre, respire una y otra vez antes de levantar una ves mas la mirada y mirar lo que tenia enfrente, y es que ahí sentado y con las pernas abiertas se encontraba Reiji San completamente desnudo, y dándome una mas que buena vista de toda su hombría, y no es que fuera una pervertida por seguir aun mirándolo, pero es que hasta ahora y ya habiendo mirado mas de lo que quería, podía darme el lujo de pensar que ya con el haber visto dos y sentido uno, sabía a la perfección Reiji San no tendría que envidiarle nada a nadie, ( _Por kami Yui reacciona_ ), escuche a la perfección a mi Inner gritarme cuando esos pensamientos invadieron mi mente y negando regrese a la realidad donde aun desnuda me encontraba tirada, mientras que a mi al rededor tres chicos se encontraban de la misma manera pero aun dormidos.

-Hmh.-gemí cuando levante mi cuerpo adolorido del piso, y de apoco sentándome por fin me levante con la ayuda de la cama que me dio impulso para ponerme de pie, mientras que lentamente camine hasta el que pensaba era el baño y para mi alivio al girar la perilla así fue, pero antes de entrar en el tenia que descubrir algo y girado la cabeza regrese mi mirada hacia la cama donde distinguiendo una cabellera albina me di cuanta de quien era la otra persona que compartía la cama con Ayato y con migo, y aunque esa persona estaba por completo cubierto con la sabana y no podía mirarlo, sabía y aun sin hacerlo a quien le pertenecía esa cabellera.

-Subaru kun.-salió de mi boca sin pensar, pero agradeciendo el aun estuviera dormido, no podía tampoco estarlo tanta, ya que aunque no lo había mirado y solo lo había sentido con esa simple acción me había dado cuenta que el también estaba desnudo.

Después de eso me apresure a rápidamente tratar de entrar en el baño, y solo cuando ya estuve en el serré con seguro para tratar de sentirme mas segura, pero como estarlo cuando por kami que no recordaba nada y solo con mirarme en el espejo podía sentirme aun peor al mirar mi ahora aspecto, el cual con mi simpe imagen se podía distinguir deteriorable, y no es que las marcas de mordidas no se miraran tan mal, pero por kami que eso no era tan malo a comparación de mi aspecto ahora, y es que mi cabello antes peinado ahora parecía un nido para aves, mis ojos manchado por la pintura que se corría solo se veían aun peor con las notorias bolsitas debajo de ellos, y mis labias antes rojos ahora hinchados y con sangre seca en la comisura me hacían sentir peor.-Aaa.-toque mis labios para sentirlos ya que distinguiendo una mordida en ellos ahora me percataba del por que de la sangre seca.

Abrí la llave del lavamanos y dejando el agua correr tome un poco con mis manos para llevarla a mi cara y así lavarla una y otra vez hasta que la sentí mas fresca, pero tan solo cuando volvía a serrar la llave me di cuenta de un destello del que no me había percatado antes, y es que ahí mismo y en mi dedo anular izquierdo se encontraba un anillo y no cualquiera, negué cuando levante mi mano para mirarlo mejor ya que eso no solo era un anillo, ese anillo sin dudarlo podía saber de que era, y es que ese anillo era una anillo de matrimonio, y por kami que el grito de sorpresa se atoro en mi garganta cuando una vez mas el dolor de antes en mis piernas volvió a darme una punzada y llevando una de mis manos hasta por en medio de mis piernas me di cuanta que algo me estaba escurriendo en ellas, y hubiese enserio podido gritar cuando me percate de que era ese liquido que ahora cubría mi mano.-Sangre.-dije estampándome en la pared que se encontraba detrás de mi y sin el poder entender del como podía haberme pasado esto, o bueno si lo entendía ya que no era tonta, y sabía a la perfección con todo lo que había mirado que anoche yo le había entregado mi virginidad a uno de los Sakamaki, o talvez a hasta a los tres.-Mierda.-que no creía en la vida maldeciría de esta manera, pero por kami que, que mas podía hacer cuando el numero de chicos desnudos a mi alrededor estaban subiendo, y es que en la bañera y dormido se encontraba Shuu, y aun que no se encontraba completamente desnudo ya que aun llevaba su bóxer, no era tonta ya que sabía a la perfección el solo no se había podido hacerse todos esos chupetones que le cubrían todo el pecho y cuello, además de que no era siega y también sabía a la perfección que el vestido que flotaba en la bañera era el mismo que yo había usado la noche anterior, y aunque pensándolo mejor creía a estas alturas era el por menor que le interesaría al el rubio, sonreí solo un poco cuando me imagine que eso seria lo de menos para el cuando se diera cuenta que en la mayoría de su pecho y en letras muy, muy grande se encontraba tatuado **"Sakamaki Reiji es mejor que yo".**

Afortunadamente y mientras que aun miraba a Shuu en la bañera distinguí una camisa en el piso que sabía le pertenecía a el rubio, y tomándola me alegre cuando me di cuenta esta estaba seca así que colocándomela y después de arreglarme un poco el cabello por fin salí del baño solo para darme cuenta que Subaru Kun ya despierto me miraba de arriba a bajo.

-¿Que paso anoche?.-me quede sin poder hablar, ya que no sabía ni como yo misma contestarme a aquella pregunta mientras que aun nos mirábamos sin recordar lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior.

 **...**

 **Fanfinc no me dejo subir el capi por alguna razón en la otra actualización y es por eso que de nuevo tendré que comenzar la historia en otra pagina, pero como saben y dije el finc ya estaba terminado y solo me quedaba un cap. que ya esta escrito para las personas que querían leer el final.**


	2. Chapter 2

**((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **Cap...2**

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así después de que Subaru despertara el se encargo de despertar a Ayato y Reiji mientras que yo lo ice con Shuu, el cual solo al despertar y mirarse el enorme tatuaje en el pecho por poco y volvió a caer desmallado, pero gracias a kami no lo izo y solo saliendo de la tina fue con migo a donde estaban los demás y donde ya despiertos todos tan solo nos mirábamos sin decirnos nada, pero agradeciendo no nos habíamos quedado así todo el día, agradecí mas cuando Reiji que era el que mejor pensaba de todos nosotros salio de su shock, y llamando rápidamente a algunas personas estas nos trajeron hasta el hotel donde nos encontrábamos nuestras cosas, de el otro hotel donde nos habíamos hospedado días atrás.

Y solo cuando al fin estuvimos de nuevo presentables y en condiciones en las cuales podíamos salir sin sonrojarnos o al menos yo, además de que logramos que la cabeza ya no nos girara gracias a unas cuantas aspirinas por fin salimos a comer, ya que después de descubrir que pasaban de las 7:00 de la tarde supusimos por lógica habíamos dormido toda la mañana y mochas horas mas de la tarde.

-Mierda, me duele tanto la cabeza que creo me va a estallar.-mire a Ayato hablar mientras que dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa, y chillando tan solo se la sujetaba con ambas manos.

-Y tu te crees que nosotros estamos en mejor condiciones que tu.-le respondió Reiji sobándose la sien, mientras que depositando un alka seltzer en un baso con agua, seguido de eso se lo bebió.

-O si claro, por lo menos ustedes no tienen un enorme tatuaje en el pecho, el cual para que se aclare, solo dice una enorme estupidez y mentira.-y ahora el que hablo fue Shuu mientras que serrando los ojos suspiro cansado y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, al contrario de Reiji que por su sonrisa suponía era el único que podía poner esa expresión en un momento como este.

-Porque mejor no se callan de una maldita ves, y se ponen a pensar mejor en que recuerdan de la noche anterior.-hablo Subaru ya enojado mientras que mirándonos a todos, y todos a el tan solo afirmamos cuando analizamos era lo mas lógico para así tratar de recordar como habíamos acabado en estas condiciones.

-Subaru tiene razón, y es mejor que nos pongamos a pensar en lo que recordamos de la noche anterior, porque solo y tal vez así podremos recordar y saber donde estar Laito y Kanato.-y Reiji tenia razón, ya que hasta estos momento no teníamos ni la mas remota idea de donde se podían encontrar ellos o si acaso les había pasado algo, que esperaba por kami no fuera así.

-Bien, solo ahí que ponernos a pensar y recordar por lo menos que fue lo ultimo que hicimos la noche anterior.-y dicho eso nos miramos unos a otros.

 _-_ Bien, yo solo recuerdo cuando aun estábamos en la fiesta.-hablo Shuu

 _-_ Si, yo también solo recuerdo lo aburrido que estaba en esa fiesta _.-_ hablo Subaru.

-Supongo que recordar cuando estábamos todos en la misma mesa no nos servirá de nada.-menciono Reiji mientras los tres me miraban en espera de mi respuesta.

-Lo siento chicos, pero yo también solo recuerdo cuando todos estábamos en la misma mesa, y Laito kun fue a pedir algunas bebidas para nosotros.

Y así era, los seis chicos Sakamaki y yo aviamos asistido a una fiesta y no cualquiera si no una boda, la cual había sido una de las mas importantes en el Makai ya que había sido la gran boda del Rey de los vampiros, y así era Karl Heinz se había casado por cuarta vez, con una mujer que realmente ni siquiera recordaba ahora mismo como se llamaba, ya que para los chicos eso no era importante y según sus propias palabras para mi tampoco, además de que solo habíamos asistido a esa fiesta por compromiso y obligación y claro esta que por la mas que amenazadora carta que habían recibido hacia algunos meses, y la cual desia algo mas o menos así.

x

-De: Karl Heinz.

-Para: mis adorados hijos

Como sabrán y espero lo recuerden, en algunos meses cumpliré mas años de los que quisiera tener, pero para como van las cosas, supongo que la señorita Komori morirá virgen, al igual que ustedes montón de vírgenes, a excepción claro esta de Laito, que es el único que podría negar lo sea, pero cambiando de tema y por la misma razón es que e decidido que en ves de estar esperando a que alguno de ustedes me de un nieto, yo mismo lo tendré o mejor dicho tendré un nuevo hijo, y ya que Beatrix y Cordelia murieron, además de que Christa no esta en las condiciones de darme otro hijo e buscado a alguien mas que pueda dármelo, así que como podrán deducir esta carta es para informarles de mis planes y el aviso de que tendrán que asistir a mi próxima boda que se celebrara en algunos cuantos meses, así que espero contar con su presencia mis hijos y claro con la de la señorita Komori.

Se despide su padre, Karl Heinz.

x

Y aunque en ese momento Ayato soltó una risa y Laito decía algo sobre darle amor a la nueva madre, además de que Kanato le preguntaba a su Teddy sobre el nuevo hermano.

-Tonterías es lo único que sabe decir ese viejo.-dijo Subaru arrebatándole la carta a Reiji, y lanzándola a la basura para luego simplemente chasquear los diente mientras que todos lo mirábamos, al contrario de Reiji que llamando nuestra atención nueva mente nos izo percatarnos del otro sobre en su mano que también leyó

 **x**

 **POSDATA**

Si se piensan, o se atreven a faltar a mi boda, en verdad les daré motivos para ser vírgenes y respecto a ti Laito, te olvidaras que algún día dejaste de serlo, para volver a serlo permanentemente.

x

Y solo en ese momento, todos se miraron y comprendieron que aunque no quisieran ir a la dichosa boda, lo tendrían que hacer ya que no querían quedarse sin su hombría, y es que cuando Karl Heinz les advertía algo era porque en verdad cumplía sus promesas, asiéndolos quedar a ellos con o sin ninguna posibilidad de oponerse a sus mandatos.

Y solo fue así que unos meses después henos ahí en la gran fiesta que organizo el Rey de los vampiros en Las Vegas, ( _si como lo oyen Las Vegas_ ), y es que la fiesta se había organizo en uno de los mas lujoso salónes del mundo, y al cual solo asistió la gente mas importante del Makai y del mismo mundo humano y entre los cuales estaba según decían afortunadamente incluida yo, y es que mas que una boda esa fiesta parecía una galería de estrellas, ya que simple mente de esa manera me sentía yo al estar rodeada de toda esa gente importante, y es que con mi mas que perfecto vestido rojo sin tirantes y de corte sirena, me hacia sentir como toda una princesa, además de los mas que espectaculares zapatos altos y plateadas, y que decir de mi peinado y maquillaje que mas que perfectos me hacían ver como nunca en la vida pensé mirarme, y por kami que me miraba espectacular, pero sin palabras de como describirlos y los que real mente llamaron mas la atención fueron los seis chicos que a mis lados fueron la envidia de todo hombre ahí, y que me hicieron sentir como la envidia de toda mujer, y como no selo si espectaculares era la única forma de expresarse de los vampiros que tenia como acompañante, ( _así es envídienme_ ), era lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos, ya que los seis lucían trajes negros con los cuales se veían mas que atractivos, y aunque claro esta todos llevaban corbatas diferente no por eso uno llamo mas la atención que otro al mirarse sumamente sexys.

Y aunque para mi la boda había estado de maravilla, y mas que nunca me la había pasado genial, para ellos al parecer no había sido así, ya que hasta donde recordaba solo podía pensar en sus caras de aburrimiento.

 **x**

-Las bebidas...Laito...el fue.-y solo cuando de nuevo escuche hablar a Ayato, salí de mis pensamientos para mirarlo con los ojos mas que abiertos.

-A que te refieres Ayato.-menciono Reiji, mientras todos los mirábamos con atención.

-Solo piénsenlo, no recordamos nada, y al igual que chichinachi, yo también solo recuerdo cuando Laito nos entrego esas bebidas, y después de eso nada, simple mete olvide todo.- y solo cuando Ayato menciono eso, creí que al igual que yo todos habíamos comprendido todo, y solo ahí caímos en cuenta que todo lo que había dicho Ayato era cierto, y Laito había sido el causante de nuestra perdida de memoria, ¿Pero como era posible eso?, ¿Cómo el lo había echo?, eran las preguntas que se nos pasaban en esos momentos y mientras que nos mirábamos aun tratábamos de responderlas, pero para cuando creía esto no podía ser mas confuso, mi mirada se perdió en la de Subaru y es que roja cual fuego se miraba como si sus ojos hubiesen cambiado de color, cosa que me dudaba ya que sabia eso no podía ser posible y adentrándome mas en ella, ahora comprendía esa mirada la cual no solo roja cual si fuego fuera, estaba llena de furia, una furia total que estaba apunto de estallar, y solo atinando a girar cuando la mesa bolo cual si ave fuera, fue que comprendí del por que esa acción, y es que acercándosenos con mas que una tranquilidad mire a Laito, el cual sorprendido no alcanzo a esquivar a Subaru y cayendo al piso rodaron los dos mientras que la gente a nuestro alrededor tan solo gritaba al mirarlos pelear.

Pero lo peor no había sido eso, si no que lo peor de todo eso había sido que tan solo Reiji y yo habíamos sido los únicos en levantarnos para tratar de separarlos, y es que ni Shuu ni Ayato se habían movido de sus lugares para ayudarnos, y solo cuando al fin los habíamos podido separar Reiji sentado a Subaru en su silla, y yo calmado a Laito, fue que otro golpe duramente y directo al castaño lo izo una ves mas caer de lleno al piso, y alejándome de ellos ahora Ayato era el que tomaba a Laito del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo lo zarandeo hasta cansarse, o al menos hasta que Laito se le zafo del agarre.

-PERO QUE DIABLOS LES PASA.

-QUE NOS PASA, ES LO QUE ME PREGUNTAS.-le grito Ayato mientras que una vez mas y tomándolo de nueva cuenta del cuello lo zarandeo.-QUE DIABLOS TE PASA A TI, COMO TE ATREVISTE A DROGARNOS.-gritaba Ayato aun mas fuerte, mientras que todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor solo se limitaba a observarnos en ese lugar.

-Basta.-hablo Reiji acomodándose sus lentes.-Ahí que hablar esto en privado, así que síganme.-y así los cinco los seguimos hasta llegar a la habitación en la cual aviamos despertado y todos tomando asiento esperamos esto se aclarara.

-Ahora si Laito dinos, cual fue la droga que nos diste anoche.-Laito se quito su inseparable sombrero, y aunque ahora mismo me extrañaba su forma de vestir ya que llevaba puesto un short tipo hawaiano y una camisa de tirantes blanca, eso era lo de menos en un momento como este cuando solo esperaba su confesión, la cual tardía solo estaba siendo retrasada por los nervios que claramente se le notaban a Laito cuando sonreía.

-Pues eso deberías reponernos tu.-y solo después de esas palabras escuchadas todos miramos a Reiji el cual con un furia y con un mas que seño fruncido tan solo se siguio limitando a mirar a Laito.

-¿Y porque debería saberlo yo?.-y volvimos a mirar a Laito esperando su respuesta, la cual igualmente tardía nos llego unos segundos después.

-Pues, porque lo que les di a tomar...lo tome de tu laboratorio.

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El "Kun y San" solo lo escribiré cuando Yui les hable a los vampiros ya que abecés me aburre mucho el leelo y escribirlo


	3. Chapter 3

**En el primer cap. había mensionado que reeditare este finc, y dicho eso tambien mensione eliminaria el otro finc. lo que ya e echo, ahora solo reeditare los cap. y listos los publicare sin tanta demora ya que los cap. ya esstan escritos y ademas terminados al igual que el finc, que como sabian las que me siguieron desde el prinsipio solo le faltaba un cap. para terminar.**

 **Ahora sin mas rollos aquí les dejo el cap. que espero les guste a las nuevas y nuevos lectores y siga gustando a los que ya lo lelleron en el otro finc.**

 **((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **Cap...3**

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

-QUEE.-Gritamos todos al momento de escuchar aquella confesión.

-Ósea, que tu nos diste a beber una pócima, la cual ni siquiera sabias que era, pudiste avernos envenenado IDIOTA.-grito Subaru.

-Para nada hubiese pasado eso, porque claramente escuche cuando Reiji dijo que esa droga era perfecta, así que no había riesgos.-y por kami que fue verdad cuando todos nos dimos un golpe mental por la idiotez de Laito, mientras que Reiji suponía rojo de coraje tan solo deformaba a cada minuto mas su rostro, pero es que como no hacerlo cuando mas que advertidos todos en la mansión sabíamos de las dos reglas que jamás deberían de romperse.

La primera, jamás de los jamases podíamos tocar o siquiera mirar las finas tasas de Reiji sin su permiso, y segunda y aun mas importante que la primera, jamás pero nunca jamás debíamos entrar en su laboratorio y peor aun nunca debíamos tomar algo sin pensar en las consecuencias de aquel acto, que ahora mismo Laito había confesado había roto.

-Dime cual de todas mis drogas tomaste.-Laito saco un frasquito de su short y entregándoselo a Reiji me aterre al mirarlo ya que sin parpadear tan solo podía observar como Reiji a cada instante abría mas sus ojos al mirar aquel frasco.

-ERES UN IDIOTA, COMO PUDISTE DARNOS ESTO A BEBER, IDIOTA, IDIOTA.-y como si todo esto no pudiera ser peor después de la confesión de Laito, las cosas se volvieron para mi una locura cuando mire como Reiji soltó el frasquito de su mano, y yéndosele enzima a Laito y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa comenzó a zarandearlo con mucha fuerza, hasta que la puerta fue golpeada y yo con terror por lo que estaba pasando fui a abrirla rápidamente.

-¿Quien era chichinachi?.-mire a Ayato y mostrándole la gran bolsa negra que ahora traía en mis manos y que antes me había entregado un camarero en la puerta, entre con ella y caminando hasta la cama la coloque enzima de ella, mientras que Reiji soltando a Laito en el piso, y después caminando hacia mi practica mente me lanzo hacia un lado cuando me la arrebato para después vaciar su contenido en la cama, mientras que por otro lado yo vergonzosamente casi chille en un grito cuando mire todo lo que salía de aquella bolsa.

-¿Que es todo esto?.-dijo Shuu tomando una pequeña falda de colegiala a cuadros roja.

-Le pedí a los encargados de la limpieza que no tiraran nada y que todo lo que encontraran en esta habitación me lo entregaran, y así tal ves recordemos algo y sepamos donde esta Kanato si encontramos alguna pista aquí.

-Pues dudo mucho que una tanga nos de una pista de donde posiblemente se encuentre Kanato.-y mirando roja de pena a Shuu por poco y quise chillar cuando lo mire tomar aquella diminuta prenda negra.

-Por lo menos tenemos que intentarlo, así que póngase a buscar algo mejor que nos de una pista.-y así lo hicimos, y comenzamos a buscar entre todas esas cosas una posible pista que nos diera con el paradero de Kanato, pero es que como hacerlo con estas cosas que lejos de ayuda tan solo me hacían preguntarme mas, que diablos habíamos echo anoche, ya que ante mi solo podía mirar desde preservativos, notas de pagos y diminuta ropa interior que lejos de ayudarnos solo me hacían pensar que no tardaría mucho para que callera desmallada por tanta pena.

-Nada de esto sirve, y hasta ahora solo sabemos que alguien fue a un lugar llamado "La gran orgia", y que alguien compro un mercedes a y que Shuu se izo un tatuaje, al igual que al parecer alguien se la paso muy bien con todos estos preservativos.-y en ese momento claramente mi rostro podía competir con el rojo cabello de Ayato al escuchar las palabras dichas por Laito.

-Pero al parecer no nada mas con eso se divirtieron.-hablo Reiji mostro otra nota y palidecí mientras Laito rio al tomarla.

-Valla al parecer uno de nosotros compro dos anillos de compromiso.

-Y no solo eso, también un vestido de novia.-hablo Shuu mostrando otra nota.

-Mierda, quien fue el idiota que izo eso.-todos se miraron pero nadie dijo nada, mientras que claramente podía sentir el sudor de la presión escurriendo por mi frente, ya que sintiendo la mirada de Subaru creí no podría mas con la presión de su mirada penetrante.

-Dinos Bitch-chan ¿Esta mañana donde despertaste?.-escuche aun lado de mi hablar a Laito mientras todos prestándome atención también me miraron.

-Porque quieres saber eso.-hable tratando de no tartamudear, pero como no lograrlo si la presión en mi se estaba acumulando con sus miradas.

-Porque así tal vez podremos saber si tu dormiste con alguno de nosotros.-ninguno dejaba de mirarme, y claramente sabia que esperaban mi respuesta, pero es que no les podía decir que había despertado con Ayato y Subaru desnuda, y que era mas que seguro que uno o tal vez los dos me habían desvirgando, y por supuesto que no, y estaba mas que segura que no quería que se enteraran, además de que tal vez también lo había echo con Shuu y Reiji, y definitivamente no quería que se enteraran, así que lo único que me quedaba hacer era mentir.

-Desperté en el piso del baño.-y solo así todos dejaron de mirarme, y al menos eso me alivio por unos segundos hasta que sintiéndome aun observada diriji mi mirada hacia Subaru, el cual sin dejar de mirarme aun me observaba con furia.

-Que sucede Subaru, porque miras a chichinachi así.-y cuando los demás escucharon a Ayato, volvieron a mirarme atentos.

-Ella miente.-y palidecí cuando escuche eso de Subaru, y es que no podía ser cierto que el supiera lo que había pasado, no cuando ni yo misma lo recordaba, no cuando ni Ayato recordaba lo que habíamos echo ellos dos y yo.

-¿Chichinachi nos mintió?.-Subaru afirmo.

-Ella paso la noche con Shuu.-dijo con los dientes apretados, mientras que claramente pude casi escuchar como las quijada de Ayato y los demás cayeron al piso al escuchar eso, mientras que Shuu con los ojos mas que abiertos tan solo me observaba sin hablar.

-COMO PUDISTE TRAISIONARME CHICHINACHI.

-O COMO FUISTE CAPAS BITCH-CHAN.-gritaban dos de los tres trillizos, mientras que Subaru se ponía mas furioso a cada minuto que pasaba.

-Eso es cierto Shuu, tu y Yui pasaron la noche juntos.-Shuu no dijo nada, mientras que yo mirándolo solo podía morir de nervios al saber su respuesta.

-Por favor es mas que obvio, ya que cuando desperté claramente vi cuando Yui salía del baño solo con la camisa de Shuu, además de que dudo mucho que Shuu se haiga echo todas esas marcas el solo.-mire a Subaru decir eso, mientras que le señalaba una de las tantas marcas rojas que tenia Shuu en el cuello, a la cual le seguían muchas mas.

-Mierda, entonces es verdad.-negué rápido cuando Ayato maldijo.

-Yo no le ice nada de eso, y si desperté en el baño, pero como les dije en el piso, y yo tenia puesta la camisa de Shu solo porque mi vestido estaba mojado, así que me lo quite y me puse la camisa.

-Es verdad eso chichinachi.-afirme rápido cuando Ayato me tomo por los hombros para mirarlo.-Júralo.-coloque una mano en mi pecho y lo jure solo esperando que kamisama no me castigara por mentir tanto, y supuse que tan solo con eso todos se tranquilizaron, además de que con esa acción todos dejaron de prestarme atención.

-Bien, habiendo no resuelto nada con lo que hallamos aquí, es mejor concentrarnos de nuevo y decidir a que lugar iremos primero.-hablo Reiji tomando las notas que posiblemente nos traerían respuestas y ayuda para encontrar a Kanato.

-LA GRAN ORGIA, LA GRAN ORGIA.-gritaba feliz Laito, mientras que todos girando las miradas para observarlo lo mirábamos mal.

-Supongo y para como están las cosas, el que fue ahí fuiste tu.- y todos afirmando no lo dudamos, al contrario de Laito que nos observo con una mirada ofendido.

-Y porque piensan que fui yo .

-O por favor Laito, quien aparte de ti pensaría que uno de nosotros iría a uno de esos lugares, piensa es ilógico.-hablo Reiji muy seguro de sus palabras y todos afirmando una ves mas ya que no lo dudábamos.

x

x

Pero al parecer esto de que las quijadas se nos cayeran se nos estaba volviendo cotidiano en este día, ya que tan solo al entrar a ese enorme club nocturno, no pudimos negar ese enorme lugar era el lugar que buscábamos y es que con ese enorme letrero al entrar, como no serlo si ahí mismo se podía leer el nombre de "LA GRAN ORGIA", que era el lugar al que después entramos, y segándonos con muchas luces a colores nos recibió el lugar mientras que bailarinas en el enorme escenario de ese lugar se podían distinguir, mientras que bailaban en unos enormes y muy altos tubos plateados que sobresalían en ese enorme lugar.

Pero por kami, que ese había sido el por menor del porque nuestras quijadas habían caído al piso por segunda vez en el día, y es que tan solo al entrar y escuchando ruidosos chillidos de chicas lo siguiente que miramos fue cuando tres chicas peli negras, las cuales clara mente podíamos distinguirse eran trillizas con diminutas faldas a cuadros rojos y blusas que dejaban ver sus vientres planos, calcetas largas y blancas y enormes tacones negros se le lanzaron a Reiji para tirarlo al piso, mientras que una tras otra le daban besos en la boca y gritándole una y otra vez Reiji-Sama, Reiji-Sama, nos hacían pensar que todo eso era alguna alucinación, al contrario de Reiji que en shock y sin poder moverse solo se dejaba hacer lo que ellas quisieran.

Hasta que parpadeando tan solo salimos igual mente nosotros del shock, cuando miramos a una mujer rubia y mayor esfumar a las trillizas de antes de enzima de Reiji, y ayudándolo después a levantar parpadeamos aun mas cuando la observamos también a ella plantarle un beso en los labios, mientras que Reiji tieso y sin lentes tan solo igual mente parpadeaba para salir el nuevo shock de esa mujer.

-Valla pensé que no regresarían..-la mujer rubia levanto los lentes de Reiji y entregándoselos, solo tardo unos segundos para que Reiji de nuevo se los colocara.

-Usted nos conoce.-hablo Shuu mas tranquilo, mientras que la mujer rubia y con diminuto vestido negro además de altos tacones levantaba una ceja.

-Pues claro, ustedes estuvieron aquí la noche anterior, y por lo que vi la estaban pasando muy bien.-dijo sonriendo.

-Bien mire, esto sonara raro, pero podría decirnos exactamente a que hora llegamos, y podría decirnos también ¿Qué hicimos mientras que estuvimos aquí?.-pero la pregunta quedo en el olvido cuando resonó en el lugar un fuerte golpe, y girando las miradas todos le prestamos mas atención a la escena que se estaba llevando acabo en frente de nosotros, y es que Laito con la cara girada y una mejilla ahora roja y con cinco dedos perfectamente marcados en ella, además de una chica peli roja y llorando con orejas de gato y diminuta ropa, llamaba mas nuestra atención que la antes pregunta.

-COMO FUISTE CAPAS DE ASERME ESO LAITO-SAMA.-grito aun llorando aquella chica mientras que nadie salía de su nuevo asombro, y mirábamos mas atentos que iba a responderle Laito.

-BASTA LULA.-grito la mujer mayor.-Laito-Sama no tiene la culpa de ser tan bueno en la cama.-dijo la mujer rubia mientras que la chica lloraba aun mas.

-Pero es que como fue capa, de dejarme ahí sola, después de a verme provocado siete orgasmos, SIETE y después marcharse sin decir nada, y además sin dejarme su numero de teléfono...eres malo Laito-Sama, malo.-lloraba sin parar la chica, mientras que Subaru y yo, competíamos por ver quien se ponía mas rojo de vergüenza.

-O neko-chan, no llores.-y hablando mas que feliz Laito se acerco a la chica, que sollozando se tranquilizo cuando Laito acaricio su mejilla.-Yo te compensare por ser tan malo.-y solo después de eso beso a la chica de lleno y justo en los labios, mientras que bajando sus manos la tomo por el trasero para levantarla mientras que la chica enredando sus brazos y piernas en el se dejo hacer lo que Laito le mandaba con cada movimiento, hasta que caminando por un pasillo y rápidamente no tardaron en perderse en el, hasta que ya no los vimos.

-O santo cielo.-dije para después tapar mi boca con una mano, y es que si Laito había echo eso, que no me sorprendía mucho ya que algunas veces el había llevado chicas a la mansión, a las cuales había escuchado gritar muchas veces y no precisamente porque las estuviera torturando, (Claro Yui tonta, ahora entendía porque ellas siempre le pedían mas, y mas, y mas, y)

-Yui, Yui, YUI-salí de mis pensamientos impuros cuando escuche el grito de Reiji que era el que me estaba llamando.

-Si Reiji-San.

-Pon atención que la señora nos dirá que paso anoche.- y así lo ice y puse atención a lo que iba a decir aquella mujer.

-Bien, mmm.-coloco su dedo en su barbilla mientras que nos miraba.-Llegaron como a eso de la 1:00 de la madrugada, Reiji-Sama y Laito-Sama en compañía de la chica rubia y por lo que se veían estaban mas que felices, así que después de mirar el lugar pidieron una de las mesas VIP, además que después de eso pidieron muchas bebidas, a si y Reiji-Sama pidió para el solo a las trillizas que fueron las que lo estuvieron acompañándolo y bailándole, mientras que tu.-me señalo.-Llorabas porque decías que ellas tenían perfecto cuerpo y enormes pechos y no como tu, a y por cierto no parabas de tocárselos.-y mientras que escuchaba eso, pensé que moriría de vergüenza al contrario de los demás que no paraban de reír divertidos a costa de mi vergüenza, la cual solo fulmine cuando gire para mirarlos mal.-Pero no te preocupes pequeña, porque Laito-Sama y Reiji-Sama te consolaron y hasta te pidieron que bailaras para ellos y no lo hiciste nada mal.-y en ese instante las sonrisas de Shuu, Ayato y Subaru se esfumaron.

-Que izo chichinachi.-hablo Ayato con los dientes apretados.

-Bueno ella le pidió uno de los trajes a las trillizas, y después de eso se lo puso para posterior mente subir al escenario a bailar.-y en ese preciso instante comenzaste a llorar cual niña pequeña, mientras que esa mujer señalaba el enorme escenario con un enorme tubo en medio y muchas luces al rededor.

-No lo creo, Yui jamás aria esas cosas que usted esta diciendo, no es así Yui.-mire a Ayato sin saber que decirle, ya que a este punto no sabía ni como responderle a lo que había echo anoche.

-Claro que es verdad, solo mira.-y ahí estaba la prueba que necesitaba Ayato, yo bailando con ese diminuto traje de colegiala, mientras que me movía sensual mente, (Cosa que no sabía que podía hacer) y no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-No...lo...puedo...creer.-dijo Ayato al tomar el celular.

-Vamos niña.-la mujer palmeo mi espalda.-si lo estabas asiendo muy bien.

-Estaba?.-dije

-Si y fue una lastima que ese niño, parara lo que hacías.-dijo señalando a Subaru.

-¿Que?.-volví a hablar

-Si el niño lindo, llego con el rubio sexy y al mirarte subió al escenario para cargarte y bajarte.-mire a Subaru y le agradecí con la mirada.

-Pero después de que lo golpeaste.-QUE, abrí mis ojos.

-Yo golpee a Subaru Kun

\- Si o al menos eso pienso yo, porque claramente mire cuando el te llevaba cargada y de un momento a otro te soltó, y tu caíste al piso mientras el se sobaba el estomago.-y en ese instante, la mirada de Subaru cambio de enojo a ira pura.

-Que paso después.-dijo Reiji.

-Pues ella se levanto y corrió a la salida, y precisamente en ese momento el peli rojo y un chico de cabello lila iban entrando, así que después de mirarlos la rubia se abalanzo sobre el peli rojo y lo beso, para solo después de eso tomarse de las manos y salir corriendo.-o santo cielo, Ayato y yo nos aviamos besado, o mejor dicho yo había besado a Ayato.

-¿Y nosotros salimos tras ellos?.

-No, tu y el rubio sexy comenzaron a jugar vencidas, pero el niño lindo si salió tras la rubia y el peli rojo.

-Y que ahí de Kanato.

-¿Quien?.

-El chico de cabello lila.

-A, el se quedo con ustedes mirándolos como jugaban.

-Y después que paso.

-Bueno como a eso de las 3:00 de la madrugada Reiji-Sama grito, gane, gane para después decirle a las trillizas que lo siguieran y se marcharon los siete.-Reiji levanto una ceja.

-¿Los siete?.

-Si, tu, las trillizas, el rubio sexy, el peli lila y Laito-Sama, el cual iba saliendo de los privados y se fue con ustedes dejando a la pobre de Lula llorando, pero después de eso no supe nada mas de ustedes.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Estos fueron algunas de las personas que me dejaron comentarios en el otro finc, que espero y me alegraría mucho me siguieran en este también.

-CammiRV, dakini, Kritash96, OtakuDL, Guest

Gracias por que les gustara mi finc.

Ahora quiero decirles que solo este finc y el de "Un amor enfermizo" se seguirán aquí en fanfiction, ya que creo solo tengo mente para estos dos, bueno uno ya que este esta terminado y solo me quedaría con el otro, pero alégrense las que me siguen ya que si eso pasa no me demorare mas en escribir el finc.

También quiero invitarlas a que se pasen por mis historias de Wattpad Sxem_yui28 que solo son las mismas pero con otros protagonistas, y quizás tenga algunas historias nuevas.


	4. Chapter 4

**((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **Cap...4**

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de ese penoso relato salimos de ese club nocturno y subimos al auto que Reiji había rentado, y nos pusimos en marcha al la tienda donde se suponía Shuu se había echo el tatuaje según otra nota de pago que encontramos.

Y al llegar abrimos la puerta del lugar, la cual tintineo dando el aviso de que había llegado alguien y unos segundos después un chico castaño completamente tatuado de los brazos y con algunos aretes en el rostro salió de otro cuarto.

-Valla, valla si son los chicos de la apuesta.

-¿La apuesta?.-dijimos todos.

-A si es, el rubio y el de lentes estuvieron aquí anoche y tu rubio me pediste te tatuara el pecho.

-Y podrías decirnos exactamente a que hora fue eso.-el chico coloco su dedo en su barbilla dando la pose de pensar seximente, (Cosa que lograba muy bien ya que para nada feo era), pero reacciona Yui una vez mas me grito mi Inner, y poniendo de nuevo atención al chico castaño lo escuche al igual que los demás.

-Bueno eran como las 3:30 mas o menos, y por cierto de que estaban muy felices, además de que tu.-señalo con la mirada a Reiji.-Venias mas que bien acompañado por tres chicas muy sexis.-y seguido de formar con sus manos unas curvas en el aire rio cuando suponía había notado el sonrojo de Reiji.-Y aunque se me izo muy raro de que me pidieras que te hiciera ese tatuaje rubio, me contestaste que tu honor no seria pisoteado, así que no tuve mas remedio que acertero, pero no te preocupes que el tatuaje es de Jena, no es de verdad, lo ice así ya que pensé que te arrepentirías pues la mayoría de los que vienen aquí borrachos como venias tu, se arrepienten de las cosas que asen y mas aun si piden les hagan un tatuaje tan bobo como el que tu me pediste a mi.

-¿Enserio?.-el chico afirmo, mientras Shuu mas relajado lo miro con los ojos iluminados suponía yo de felicidad del saber que eso que tenia en el pecho no se le quedaría de por vida, pero como no pensar se estuviera antes dando golpes mentales si lo que había echo era mas que bobo, al contrario de Reiji que para el era otra cosa.

-Y podrías decirnos que hicieron después.-hable yo al notar nadie lo hacia.

-Buen después de eso, un chico con sombrero y uno de cabello lila entraron muy felices diciendo que la fiesta seguía, y después de eso alguien paso por ustedes en un mercedes negro realmente hermoso y por lo que se veía nuevo.

-Y viste quien lo conducía.-pregunto Reiji y el chico negó.

-Pero por siento rubio, dime donde dejaste a Haruka.

-¿Quien?.

-Haruka la chica que conociste aquí, y con la que te fuiste anoche.-todos miramos a Shuu.

-Podrías decirme exactamente de lo que estas hablas.-el chico bufo, y caminando hacia un estante saco de debajo de el un álbum muy gran que solo después comenzó a hojear, hasta que suponía yo había encontrado lo que buscaba y señalándonos una foto en especial esta mostraba a Shuu posando sin camisa y mostrando el enorme tatuaje mientras que se besaba con una chica de cabello castaño y largo, y la cual bestia un top naranja y unos jinés azules además de altos tacones negros.

-Valla, al parecer nuestro hermano mayor no se la paso tan mal como pensábamos.

-CALLATE AYATO.-le grito Shuu sin despegar la mirada de la foto.

-Como paso esto.

-Bueno ella también binó a tatuarse, pero creo que al oírte decir eso de tu honor y quien sabe que otras cosas, te puso atención y lo único que yo se es que después de que fui atrás por la cámara para tomarte la una foto con el tatuaje tu y ella ya se estaban besando, así que les tome la foto juntos.-y todo quedo en silencio mientras que Shuu sin despegar aun la mirada de la fotografía tan solo nos dejo a nosotros igual mente sin poder hablar, o al menos eso sucedió hasta que sonó un celular y Reiji contestándolo y después colgando cuando había acabado de hablar nos miro con preocupación.

-Ay problemas.

-Que sucede Reiji.-hablo Subaru.

-Padre quiere que vallamos todos mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana a despedirlo.

-¿Y eso que?.

-Piensa Ayato, el nos quiere a todos y si alguno falta nos castrara por igual.

-Mierda.-dijeron todos.

-Ay que encontrar a Kanato y pronto.

Por kami que esto se estaba complicando demasiado, y al no poder mas mi llanto se soltó cual niña pequeña mientras que las lagrimas de mis ojos brotaban y yo trataba de taparlas, y es que de solo pensar que algo le hubiera pasado a Kanato me hacia sentirme aun mas terrible, y todo por las idioteces y tonterías que aviamos echo la noche anterior, y aun que no tenia ninguna duda que aquí el único culpable había sido Laito kun, porque si el había tenido culpa de todo desde la desaparición de Kanatio, que yo hubiera bailado en ese lugar con esa diminuta ropa y lo peor que a estas alturas me imaginaba a mi misma en una orgia con mas de un vampiro sexy, pero al parecer mis lamentos no eran tan profundos ya que de un momento a otro salí de ellos al escuchar a Ayato gritarme fuertemente y mas enojado que nunca.

-YUI...QUE MIERDA LLEBAS EN EL DEDO.-y justamente en ese momento me maldije por ser tan tonta y no haberme quitado el anillo.

-RESPONDE YUI.-y agarrándome fuertemente la mano izquierda, Ayato les mosto todos mi mano, o mejor dicho el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular.

-Lo siento.-llore mas.-Lo siento por no haberles dicho desde el principio.-limpie mis lagrimas con la otra mano ya que Ayato aun no me soltaba.-Pero es que me asustaba pensar en su reacción, además de que ni siquiera recuerdo con quien me case.-y pareciera que esas palabra retumbo en la cabeza de todos, porque por varios minutos nadie dijo nada hasta que después de lo que yo pensé muchas horas (Que real mente fueron segundos), sentí como Ayato entrelazo mi mano con la suya, y sonriendo me giro hacia el.

-Pues hasta donde sabemos, tu y yo nos besamos y salimos juntos de aquel lugar, y eso quiere decir que tu y yo nos casamos.

-No te agás tantas ilusiones Ayato.-Subaru izo que nos separáramos y me alejo de Ayato colocándose en medio de los dos.-Hasta que no sepamos realmente que paso no puedes afirmar que tu fuiste el que se cazo con Yui.

-Por favor Subaru, si es mas que evidente que así fue.-y en ese momento y solo antes de que esos dos se agarraran a golpes, Reiji agarro fuerte mente por detrás a Ayato al igual que Shuu lo izo con Subaru, ya que si no lo hubiesen echo ahí mismo se hubiesen matado por lo furiosos que se miraban.

-Cálmense los dos, y concéntrense en lo que es realmente importante, que es encontrar a Kanato.-y solo después de que los dos se calmaron y de que Reiji y Shuu los soltaron nueva mente Reiji miro al chico tatuado que aun nos observaba.

-Podrías decirnos a que hora salimos de aquí.

-Pues eran como eso de las 4:20 mas o menos.-y así después de que ese chico nos digiera lo que queríamos saber salimos de la tienda y nos volvimos a subir al auto.

-Bien hasta donde sabemos Kanato aun estaba con nosotros a las 4:20, y salió con nosotros también, pero ahora lo que debemos averiguar es quien paso por nosotros en el mercedes, además de también quien lo compro.

-No, lo que debemos saber es si yo me case con Chichinachi.-hablo Ayato mientras que Subaru y yo lo fulminábamos con la mirada, (Y se han de preguntaran por que yo también), pero es que ni siquiera porque había una posibilidad de que estuviéramos casados el y yo, el dejaba de llamarme con ese sobrenombre feo.

-Y como piensas saberlo, si ni siquiera sabemos donde fue la boda genio.-regaño Reiji a Ayato mientras que lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-Bueno realmente si podemos saberlo.-dijo Shu y todos lo miramos.

-Dinos como.-hablaron Ayato y Subaru al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, si van a la tienda donde compraron los anillos, por lógica les dirán quienes los compraron.-claro era tan fácil como ir y preguntar ya que contábamos con la nota.

-Entonces vamos ahí.

-YA DIJE QUE NO AYATO.-grito ya enojado Reiji.

-Tal vez si nos separáramos así seria mas fácil, no creen.-y solo en ese momento todos me miraron, pero es que yo también quería saber con quien me había casado, y aunque no sabia que aria después de saber la verdad, por lo menos me quería sentir mas tranquila al saber que con uno de los que había dormí era mi esposo.

-Chichinachi tiene razón, si nos separamos la cosas serán mas fusiles, así que yo voy con ella.-y tomo mi mano para jalarme hacía el, ya que el iba en la parte detrás del auto con migo y Subaru.

-Y porque ella tiene que ir con tigo.-y ahora el que me jalo fue Subaru, asiendo que por acto me soltara de Ayato para irme con el.

-Porque es lo mas lógico, aunque claro ya sabemos que por lógica nos dirán que yo compre esos anillos.-y de nuevo me jalo Ayato mientras que Subaru reía.

-Como te dije antes, no te agás tantas ilusiones cabeza de kétchup, porque si tu hubieras comprado esos anillos, llevarías tu el otro puesto también no crees.-y en ese momento Ayato miro mas enojado a Subaru mientras Subaru hacia lo mismo.

-Basta.-Reiji paro el auto, y nos izo salir a todos de el, mientras que colocándose en medio Ayato y Subaru nos miro a Shuu y a mi.-Shuu y Yui ira a donde se compraron los anillos.

-Y PORQUE TIENE QUE IR EL.-grito Subaru.

-Porque así cuando se enteren nos lo dirán, y así podremos detener al idiota que no se caso, de golpear al idiota que si lo izo, así que toma Shuu.-le entrego la nota de los anillos.-Tu y Yui vallan a es tienda, mientras que nosotros vamos a ir a la agencia de autos para saber quien compro ese auto.-y así Reiji, Ayato y Subaru volvieron a subir al auto mientras que Shuu y yo tomamos un taxi.

Y así, solo unos minutos después llegamos a una enorme joyería, a la cual entramos de inmediato y valla que me sorprendí ya que había tanta joyería que solo con mirarla quedaba siega de tanto brillo que sobresalía ahí, pero saliendo de mi asombro me concentre cunado un hombre mayor y canoso se acerco a nosotros sonriendo.

-Joven Sakamaki bienvenido de nuevo, señorita.-decía mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba.

-Valla, así que usted fue la afortunada.-suponía que lo decía por el anillo.

-Disculpe usted me conoce.-hablo Shu llamando la atención del señor a lo cual el lo miro.

-Pues claro, usted estuvo aquí esta mañana.

-A que hora.-hablo rápido Shu.

-A las 7:00 en punto, lo se porque a esa hora abrimos, y usted fue nuestro primer cliente.

-A las 7:00.-dije yo y el hombre afirmo.

-Vera Señorita, al estar nuestra tienda en las Vegas, tenemos que abrir mas temprano, usted sabe por tantas bodas.

-Comprendo.

-Entonces solo acláreme una duda, yo vine aquí alas 7:00 de la mañana a comprar dos anillos, los cuales cuestan mas de lo que puedo pagar y me fui así como si nada.

-Pues al parecer usted podía pagar eso y mas, ya que pago con una tarjeta negra la cual paso de inmediato.-y en ese instante casi podía escuchar los ojos de Shuu sonar al caer al piso cual canicas ya que abrió tanto los ojos que daba por echo lo que imagine.

-Y DE DONDE SAQUE YO UNA TARJETA NEGRA.

-Supongo que del mismo lugar que saco ese bonito auto negro, en el que venia y en el que se fue.-eso quería decir que Shuu y yo nos aviamos casado esto no podía ser cierto.

-Bien, solo dígame una cosa mas, yo venia solo.

-Pues no, usted venia en compañía de un muchacho de cabello lila y ojos iguales, el cual por cierto no paraba de llorar porque según el quería a su teddy.

-Kanato, tu estabas con Kanato Shuu.-mire a Shuu mientras que el desesperadamente alborotaba su cabello, y solo después de mirarme de nuevo me tomo de la mano para arrastrarme con el hasta afuera de la tienda.

-QUE SUCEDE SHUU.-grite pero parecía que Shuu no me escuchaba porque me siguió arrastrando por las calles sin importarle llevarse a empujones a la gente que venia caminando en nuestra contara, y solo cuando pensé el había escuchado mis gritos, lo dude una vez mas ya que cruzando otra calle después me izo entrar en una tienda que enseguida reconocí como de vestidos de novia.

-¿Que asemos aquí?.

-Este es el la tienda donde se compro el vestido de novia, y si aquí nos dicen que tu lo compraste, eso querría decir que en verdad tu y yo nos casamos.-hablo Shuu serio mientras yo afirmaba a todo lo que me decía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuatro capi. y faltan tres...y claro el final...


	5. Chapter 5

**((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **Cap...5**

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Y solo después de que Shuu me izo entender que la única forma de saber si el y yo nos habíamos casado seria si alguien de aquí nos reconocía, no tarde mucho en llamar la atención de una vendedora que acercándosenos me pregunto si algún vestido era de mi agrado, y a lo cual negando yo le explique el motivo por el cual ahora mismo estaba ahí y buscado a la posible vendedora que nos había vendido el vestido de novia esta mañana, así que solo después de entregarle la nota a la mujer delante de mi esta no tardo mucho en buscar a la vendedora, y dejándonos a Shuu y a mi de tras no podía suponer nos encontráramos en mejores condiciones al estar sumamente nerviosos por saber ya la verdad sobre si el y yo nos habíamos casado.

-Buenas tardes.-llego una mujer joven y nos saludo.

-Hola, mire se que esto sonara raro, pero quiero saber si usted recuerda si acaso yo esta mañana compre un vestido de novia.-y los minutos que ella me observo se me hicieron eternos ya que ella no decía nada y tan solo se limitaba a observarme.

-Pues de echo si, y yo te atendí.-y en ese momento sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo fue a parar en mis pies, porque de un momento a otro me derrumbe y cayendo de rodillas al piso me sujete mis cabellos rubios sin poderme creer que esto era verdad, y que Shuu y efectivamente nos habíamos casado, pero por kami que eso no hubiese sido tan malo si yo no estuviera ahora mas que segura que posiblemente le había sido infiel en nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer con Ayato y Subaru, y no negué, porque esto no podía ser cierto, no, no y no esto tenia que ser un sueño.

-¿¡Entonces ella compro el vestido!?.

-Si así es...esta mañana ella y un chico albino llegaron besándose, y aunque se me izo raro que ella llevara puesto un diminuto traje de colegiala, después pensé que era normal, ya sabe por que estamos en La vegas donde ya nada mas me puede sorprender.

-¿Besándonos?.-y en ese momento salí de mis pensamientos de ("Soy una adultera y engañe a mi marido Shuu") y le puse atención a la vendedora.

-Si ustedes se veían tan enamorados.

-Entonces Shuu no venia con migo.-la mujer miro a Shuu y negó.

-Como le dije antes, solo entraron usted y el chico albino.

-Mire porque no solo nos cuenta todo desde el principio, Para entenderle mejor que paso.-dijo Shuu.

-Esta bien, como ya le dije usted y el muchacho albino entraron a la tienda como a eso de las 7:00 de la mañana besándose, y después usted se puso a ver todos los vestidos hasta que escogió uno que estaba en un maniquí y aunque yo le dije cuanto costaba, el muchacho albino dijo que no importaba que el lo compraría, así que le di el vestido y usted paso a los probadores y se lo puso y cuando volvió a salir ese muchacho casi se la quería comer a besos, y escuche cuando el le dijo que se miraba perfecta.

-¿Que paso después?.

-Bueno ella ya no quiso quitarse el vestido, y dijo que se lo llevaría puesto.

-¿Y con que pago?.

-Bueno en ese instante otro muchacho de cabello lila entro, y después de decirle que se veía hermosa, el muchacho albino pago con una tarjeta negra que al instante paso, y después salieron y se marcharon en un auto negro.-o kami eso quería decir que aunque Shuu había comprado los anillo yo me había casado con Subaru, y por lo menos eso me relajo un poco (Ya que después de todo, y apartando a Ayato no había sido del todo una adultera en nuestra primera noche.).

-Eso fue todo?.

-Pues vera, y ahora que recuerdo, antes de salir el muchacho albino comenzó a llorar y cuando yo me acerque a ustedes.-me miro.-Para ofrecerles unos pañuelos escuche cual el le dijo a usted que esperaba que Shuu la hiciera feliz, y algo así como que nunca iba a olvidar ese momento en el cual la miro vestida de blanco solo para el, pero que estaba feliz de haber comprado el ese vestido.-(Que había echo Subaru kun) pasaba por mi mente esa frase una y otra vez.

x

x

-Y bien, ¿Quién se caso con Yui?.-y hubiese querido que Ayato y Subaru no nos hubieran echo esa preguntado, y es que ni siquiera sabia en que momento ellos habían pasado por Shu y por mi ya que el shock en el que me encontraba no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en campanas y Shuu y yo casándonos.

-Primero que nada, díganos si averiguaron quien compro el mercedes.-hablo Shuu ignorando a Ayato y Subaru con su pregunta.-Aunque la otra pregunta seria, donde esta ese auto, y algo mas, de donde saco esa persona la tarjeta negra para pagar tantas cosas.

-¿Como sabes de la tarjeta Shu?.-Reiji se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo mientras que miraba a Shuu a un lado de el, y solo después de que el rubio suspirara hablo.

-Porque con esa tarjeta pagaron los anillos y el vestido.-y como si ese hubiese sido un detonante para Ayato, seguido de escuchar eso se soltó a reír como maniaco y a todo pulmón.

-CALLATE AYATO.-grito Subaru.

-Vamos Subaru, si es mas que gracioso, de solo imaginarte a ti robando la tarjeta negra del viejo.-jajajaja.-el viejo te matara cuando se entere.

-¿Entonces fue Subaru?.-hablo Shu girando para mirar a Subaru.

-Aparentemente si, pues nos dijeron en la agencia Subaru llego ahí como a eso de las 2:00 de la madrugada y compro el auto con una tarjeta negra, pero también nos informaron el llego solo, así que eso quiere decir que el que paso por nosotros a la tienda de tatuajes fue el, pero ahora dinos tu Shuu que averiguaron.-Shuu bufo.

-Pues al parecer, el que compro los anillos...fui yo.

-QUE.-gritaron Ayato y Subaru.

-Como pudiste chichinachi.-y solo después de que ellos regresaran sus ojos a su lugar (Me pensé yo) Ayato me tomo por los hombros para posterior mente comenzar a zarandearme fuertemente y Subaru a lado de mi solo se limito a maldesir.

-Entonces ¿Tu fuiste el que te casaste con Yui?.-pregunto Reiji y Shuu afirmo con la cabeza.

-A y porciento Subaru gracias.-Subaru miro a Shuu.

-¿Porque me das las gracias?.

-Porque gracias a ti, Yui pudo tener su vestido de novia soñado.

-¿No comprendo.?.

-¿Dime que es lo que no comprendes?...¿Que tu le haigas comprado su vestido de novia a Yui, o que nos diste tu bendición para hacerlo?...escoge alguna de las dos, y piénsate cual te favorecerá mas en este momento.-y en ese momento me soto a Ayato, y yo regresando mi mirada a su orbita, (Y pues claro con tanta zarandeada como no me iba a desorbitar), lo volvi a mirar para darme cuanta que por poco y se podía camuflagear con su cabello, ya que rojo de coraje no había mucha diferensia, y solo cuando pense alejarme de el ya que pronto explotaria, se me izo muy difisil ya que en ese instante Ayato se le fue ensima a Subaru importandole muy poco si se iba tambien enzima de mi, ya que los tres íbamos en la parte de atrás del auto y al estar yo en medio de ellos dos, por lógica Ayato también se abalanzo arriba de mi, y mientras que el golpeaba a cada momento mas fuerte a Subaru el cual se encontraba en shock, yo solo trataba de separarlos mientras escuchaba como Ayato le gritaba a Subaru.

-IDIOTA, ERES UN IDIOTA SUBARU.-decía una y otra vez Ayato, mientras que yo tratando de aventarlo mas fuerte para alejarlo, cosa que se me izo imposible ya que Ayato era por mucho mas fuerte que yo, y solo cuando Reiji se desespero, freno el auto con fuerza para así áselos detener, o al amenos eso yo había pensado ya que al instante nos fuimos hacia adelante y por acto nos golpearnos las cabeza uno contra el otro.

-BASTA.-grito Reiji, y en ese momento Ayato volvió a su lugar mas que molesto, mientras que yo preocupada mire los golpes ya notorios que Subaru tenia en la cara, además de la sangre que ahora mismo le salía de su labio, pero agradeciendo a kami afortunadamente fuera un vampiro estos estaban desapareciendo y ahora solo le quedaba limpiarse la sangre de la camisa, lo cual le envidie demasiado ya que a comparación de el que ya no se le miraban los golpes y ahora estaba intacto, (Gracias a que estos se curaban solos) yo ahora y gracias a la cabezota dura de Ayato, en este momento ya contaba con dos chichones en mi frente.

-Y tu Ayato cálmate.-podía mirar la respiración rápida de Ayato, (Signo de que aun estaba furioso) y hasta que lo mire respirar mas tranquilo supe que se había calmado.

-Ahí que ir a la capilla rosa.

-¿Y por que ay que ir ahí?.-hable yo.

-La vendedora a la que le compraste el vestido, me dijo que le preguntaste por una capilla y que ella te había recomendó esa, así que ahí que ir ahí.-y de repente escuchamos risas proviniendo de aun lado de mi y girando las miradas todos miramos a Ayato.

-Ósea, que quieres ir por tus fotos de boda Shuu, y mirar el recuerdo de su primer beso.

-Tsk...no seas idiota Ayato, lo que quiero averiguar es si es real mente cierto que Yui y yo nos casamos, ya que hasta donde yo se, yo estaba con otra chica y Yui estaba besuqueándose con Subaru.

-QUE.-grito Ayato.

-Además de que en esos momentos Kanato aun se encontraba con nosotros, y tal vez ahí nos puedan dar mas información sobre el.-Reiji afirmo y puso en marcha el auto de nuevo hasta que llegamos a la dichosa capilla rosa, y en efecto era una capilla de color rosa y al entrar me percate que era mas hermosa de lo que me imaginaba, ya que con bancas blancas, un altar, arco y alfombra del mismo color, contrastaba y le daba un buen toque para mirarse hermosa.

-Disculpe.-hablo Shuu para llamar la atención de un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba ahí.

-O pero si son los chicos sexis de esta mañana.

-¿Usted nos conoce?.

-Pues claro que si muchacho, si yo fui el mismo que te tomo las fotos de tu boda esta mañana.-y en ese momento palidecí al escuchar lo que le dijo a Shuu.

-¿Entonces yo si me case?.-se señalo Shuu mientras que Reiji se acomodaba sus lentes y Ayato y Subaru miraban a su hermano mayor con odio.

-Pues claro, yo mismo tome sus fotos de recién casados, y es mas aquí las tengo ya que esta mañana las olvidaron, pero pues era obvio que era lo menos que te importaba en esos momentos ya que te estabas tragando a besos a tu ahora esposa.-y en ese momento y riendo el hombre le entrego un álbum a Shuu el cual tomo de inmediato y empezó a hojearlo mientras a cada momento abría mas los ojos y yo solo lo miraba al igual que los demás con nervios, hasta que me desespere e ice lo impensable...(se lo arrebate).

-DAME ESO.-y comencé a mirar las fotos y al igual que Shuu a cada momento que pasaba pagina abría mas los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Y por cierto rubio, donde dejaste a tu ahora esposa .-y con esas palabras la felicidad llego a mi, ya que yo no me había casado con Shuu, no había sido yo, y eso solo quería decir una cosa, que yo no era una mujer adultera.

-Dame eso chichinachi.-Ayato me arrebato el álbum y se lo mostro a Subaru y Reiji.

-Dígame, usted miro lo que hicimos anoche.-y a este paso esa frase estaba mas que gastada de tanto que la aviamos dicho este día.

-Pues lo típico, tu.-señalo a Shuu.- y una chica de cabello castaño y largo y de bonitos ojos cafés, llegaron aquí esta mañana y muy temprano, además de que ella luciendo un mas que precioso vestido de novia con el cual real mente se miraba hermosa.-y tenia razón, ya que al mirar las fotos, se podía apreciar ese hermoso vestido blanco en corte sirena y sin tirantes el cual tenia mucha pedrería y con el cual esa chica se veía hermosa.-Pero creo que eso era lo que menos te importaba, porque tu no parabas de decirle que ya querías ser su marido para arrancarle ese vestido y para darle duro contra el muro.-y en ese momento mientras yo casi me ahogaba con mi propia saliva y Shuu moría de vergüenza se oyeron risas, (Si como lo oyen risas) y cuando giramos para ver de donde provenían, ahora sí pensé que en realidad esto era un sueño, ya que nunca me hubiera imaginado ni en mis mas locos sueños mirar a Ayato y Subaru abrazados y riendo a cada minuto mas.

-¿¡Y a ustedes que diablos les pasa!?.-Hablo Reiji ya que en este instante estábamos mas que seguros que esos dos habían enloquecido.

-Es que.-jajajajaj.-solo piensa que el viejo a querido que nos casemos todo este tiempo.-rio mas Ayato.

-Y que ahora su primogénito se haiga casado lo ara muy feliz.-rio aun mas.

-Pero lo mas gracioso es que cuando el pregunte por su nuera, me imagino lo que le dirá Shuu...lo siento padre pero no recuerdo con quien me case.-hablo Subaru como Shuu para después soltar una carcajada, mientras que Reiji, Shuu y yo los mirábamos con pena, ya que definitivamente habían enloquecido, o al menos eso pensábamos en estos momentos cuando los seguíamos mirando reir, y solo hasta que pararon, que tardo mas de 20 minutos, por fin taparon sus rostros con sus manos y con pena tomaron asiendo lejos uno del otro, mientras que Shuu creía yo aun en estado de shock no dejaba de mirar una foto en donde se encontraba con su ahora esposa.

-Disculpe.-hable yo.-podría decirnos que paso después de que se casara Shuu san.-el hombre de antes me miro.

-Como les dije, el se caso con esa chica y no paso nada mas, se tomaron las fotos y después se marcharon.

Y solo después de decirme eso el hombre se marcho y nos dejo ahí solos mientras que yo tomando el álbum de fotos de nuevo mire una foto en especial donde los seis vampiros, las trillizas, la esposa ahora de Shuu y yo posábamos felices, y dándome cuanta aun Kanato se encontraba con nosotros puse mis dedos en su imagen y suspire frustrada.

-Rayos Kanato, donde estas.-dije para mi misma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien con este ya solo me quedan 2 capi. para que termine este finc.


	6. Chapter 6

**((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **Cap...6**

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Subíamos los cinco en el elevador, ya que en este momento eran las 2:00 de la madrugada, ósea que solo teníamos 7:00 horas para encontrar a Kanato, y las ideas de donde lo podríamos encontrar se nos habían terminado.

-Diablos.-Subaru golpeo una de las paredes del elevador y dejando una abolladura en ella, tenia mas que en claro que Reiji ya se encontraba muy cansado como para ponerse a regañar a Subaru como siempre lo hacia en la mansión por dañar algo, y es que ni siquiera escuchando el aviso del elevador para salír escuché y dejándome llevar por Subaru lo seguí cuando el tomo mi mano para que comenzara a caminar hacia la habitación del hotel en la cual aviamos despertado esta mañana, pero es que ya sin nada mas que hacer lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era rezar, rezar mucho y pedir que Kanato estuviera bien y del otro lado de la puerta, y aunque estuviera llorando por su teddy o enojado y quisiera gritarme o hasta castigarme con un tenedor, no me importaría solo con saber que se encontrara bien, pero justo cuando Reiji abrió la puerta, supe que todas mis suplicas y rezos fueron en vano, ya que lo único que mire fue a las tres chicas de esta mañana lanzársele enzima a Reiji.

-Reiji-Sama.-gritaron las tres peli negras mientras estaban enzima de Reiji cual animales fueran y quisieran tragárselo, aunque en este caso lo estaban besando mientras que el pobre Reiji en el piso no hacia nada.

-Shuu amor.-Ayato, Subaru y yo giramos la cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba el elevador, y miramos a una chica, la cual se nos acercaba caminando para después correr, ya que aun nos encontrábamos afuera de la habitación, y al llegar al frente de Shuu lo tomo del cuello y lo izo agacharse para así besarlo, mientras Ayato, Subaru y yo los mirábamos ya sin emociones ya que a este punto ya se nos habían terminado las emociones para sorprendernos por algo como esto, y pues como no si todo este día había sido de locos, ya que a cada rato nos sorprendimos mas hasta llegar al punto en el cual ya nada nos podría sorprender.

-Hermanitos esas cosas no se hacen en publico, así que porque mejor no pasan.-y en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que Laito estaba en el marco de la puerta sonriendo mientras miraba como aun Reiji se encontraba en el piso con las trillizas enzima de el, y mientras Shuu besaba a esa chica.

x

x

A si que después de que Reiji se quitara de enzima a esas tres chicas, y de que Shuu dejara de besar a su esposa, (Así es, su esposa la cual no lo confirmo al mostrarnos el anillo), ahora nos encontrábamos sentados en la pequeña sala que se encontraba en la habitación, y en la cual Reiji tomo asiento en el sillón mas grande, ya que dos de las trillizas se sentaron a cada lado de el, mientras que la tercera tomo asiento en sus piernas y la cual (ya estresado por la desaparición de Kanato y sin importarle ya nada) no abajo de ahí, mientras que por otro lado Shuu se encontraba en otro sillón con su esposa y Laito en el otro para nuestra sorpresa con Lula, la cual nos había aclarado que no se llamaba así, y que su verdadero nombre era Kohana, al igual que las trillizas nos habían dicho sus nombres los cuales eran Mizuki, Mitsuki y Mei y las cuales nos habían dicho que Laito las habían traído aquí.

-Haber Laito, solo dime y aclárame una cosa, porque diablos trajiste a estas chicas aquí, ya que no alcanzo a comprender, o espera ya se, las trajiste para así divertirnos por ultimas vez antes de que el viejo, NOS CASTRE.-grito esto ultimo Ayato mientras se levantaba de la cama, ya que era el lugar donde nos encontrábamos sentados el, Subaru y yo.

-Claro que no hermanito, y no, no las traje para eso, aunque no seria una mala idea.- y seguido de desir eso Laito tomo a Kohana por detras de la cabeza para acercarla a el y besarla.

-QUE.-grito la esposa de Shuu.-TU PADRE NO ME PUEDE DEJAR SIN TU GRAN.-y en ese momento Shuu beso a su esposa asiéndola callar antes de que siguiera ablando, mientras que yo mirándolos agradecía por esa acción.

-Eso es cierto Reiji-Sama, nos dejaras de dar placer si no encontramos a Kanato Kun,.-Reiji bufo mientras se sacaba los lentes y frotaba su sien.

-A si es.

-Pero Reiji-Sama es que acaso ya no nos darás placer.

-Es cierto Reiji-Sama, nos privaran del gran placer, que solo conocimos con tu gran Reiji-Sama.- y en este momento al fin comprendía por que el Sama, y solo por este momento podía darles las razón al llamarlo Reiji-Sama, ya que después de mirarlo esta mañana con mis propios ojos me había dado cuenta de que era verdad y el tenia un gran, (Alto Yui Kamori), pero en que demonios estaba pensando, y es que a este paso si seguí pensando en la forma en que lo había echo en lo largo de este día no dudaba terminaría con una mente tan enferma como la de Laito.

-Supongo que tienen razón.-salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche a Reiji y lo mire.-A si que es mejo que lo miren por ultima vez antes de que lo pierda.-O por kami, es que acaso Reiji ya había enloquecido al proponerle eso a las trillizas delante de todos nosotros, los cuales lo comprobamos había sido así cuando lo miramos tomar a la trilliza que se encontraba sentada en sus piernas por la cintura para después comenzarla a besar como si su vida se estuviera extinguiendo, y mientras las otras dos le acariciaban el pecho, pero eso no fue lo peor que vi ya que de un momento a otro mire como Shuu tomaba a su ahora esposa por la cintura y cargándola para subirla en sus piernas comenzó a tragársela a besos, y aunque de Laito no me sorprendía que aun se encontrara compartiendo babas con Kohana, si me sorprendió que Subaru y Ayato aun no pararan la orgia que se estaba llevando acabo al frente de nosotros, y es que ya llevaba el tiempo suficiente como para que ellos dos intervinieran y los pararan, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al girar mi mirada y mirarlos, y es que los dos se encontraban sangrando por la nariz mientras no despegaban la mirada de la escenas que se estaban llevando acabo al frente de nosotros, pero por kami que esto era el colmo, y llenándome de furia me levante para tomar uno de los tantos floreros de cristal que se encontraban ahí y tirándolo al piso para que este se estrellara solo de esta manera todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirarme.

-ESTAN ENFERMOS O QUE, COMO SE LES OCURRE COMENSAR UNA ORGIA EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE.-grite con todas mis fuerzas, ya que estaba furiosa y es que teníamos poco tiempo para encontrar a Kanato y ellos estaban perdiendo su objetivo, y todo por culpa de estas chicas.

-Ahora quiero que todos tomen asiento correctamente, y tu Laito Kun.-señale al castaño.-Dinos para que trajiste a todas estas chicas.-y solo después de decir eso no pensé en verdad pasaría, pero paso y todos tomando asiento correctamente y bajando a las chicas de sus piernas me miraron ahora atentamente.

-Ahora habla Laito Kun.

-Bien Bitch-chan ya relájate.-levante una ceja al momento de escucharlo y moviendo la mano le ice saber que tenia que hablar ya de una vez.-Bueno verán, como saben y se dieron cuenta, esta tarde los abandone para seguir proporcionando placer a mi Neko-chan, pero mientras que lo hacia pensé, porque en vez de ir de un lado a otro preguntando lo que hicimos anoche, porque simplemente no le preguntamos a las personas que estuvieron toda la noche con nosotros que paso.

-Alto, y tu como supiste que otras personas estuvieron con nosotros toda la noche.-Reiji levanto una ceja mientras todos poníamos atención a lo que diría Laito.

-Muy fácil, Neko-chan me conto que después de que yo me marchara, ella había salido con la matriarca y ella le había comentado que las trillizas se habían marchado con nosotros.-y solo en ese momento fue como si todos nos hubiéramos dado un golpe mental ya que jamás pensamos en eso y Laito tenia razón , y es que envés de haber pasado toda una tarde noche, tratando de averiguar que aviamos echo la noche anterior, hubiera sido mas fácil solo preguntarles a las tres chicas que estuvieron con nosotros toda la noche, y a las cuales no se les había borrado la memoria o al menos eso pensaba.

-A si que cuando les pregunte a ellas, si habían pasado la noche anterior con nosotros y si recordaban lo que había pasado y ellas afirmaron, rápidamente las traje aquí, pero lamentablemente ustedes no se encontraban, así que tuvimos que esperarlos.-jamás hubiera imaginado que Laito fuera tan listo, y hubiera resuelto las cosas mejor que nosotros, pero es que no me culpen por pensar en que el solo pensaba con la cosa que tenia en medio de las piernas.

-Entonces ustedes desde el principio pudieron avernos dicho que paso anoche.-las tres chicas afirmaron mientras que miraban a Reiji.-Y por que no, no lo dijeron desde el principio.

-Tratamos Reiji San, pero cuando planeamos hablar con tigo esta tarde, ya te habías marchado.-y de repente las tres chicas nos miraron mas tranquilas y ya no llamaron Reiji-Sama a Reiji.

-¿Entonces díganos que paso anoche?.-les pregunto Reiji.

-Bien como les dijo la matriarca, Reiji San nos mando llamar y bailamos solo para el por un rato mientras Yui nos miraba y Laito Kun estaba con Kohana y como también les dijo la matriarca, Yui no paraba de tocarnos lo pechos hasta que Reiji San y Laito Kun le pidieron que bailara para ellos, así que Mei te presto su ropa de colegiala y tu le diste tu vestido y subiste al escenario a bailar para ellos.-y por kami que acaso tenian que seguir recordándome eso.-Pero después de eso te deje de prestar atención y ya no te vi al igual que mis hermanas,.-suponía que eso había ocurrido porque me había marchado con Ayato,

-Después de eso paso un rato hasta que llegaron Shuu San y Kanato Kun, y Shuu San reto a Reiji San a jugar vencidas.

-¡No olvides la apuesta!.-dijo otra de las trillizas.

-Es cierto, Shuu San reto a Reiji San y le dijo que el que perdiera tendría que a ser lo que el ganador pidiera, sin importar que tan ridículo fuera el castigo el perdedor lo aria.-valla así que Shuu había sido el causante de esa tontería.-Y pues para mala suerte de Shuu San el perdió, así que como buen perdedor le pidió a Reiji San que le diera su castigo y Reiji San le dijo que tendría que hacerse un enorme tatuaje en el que dijera ¨Reiji Sakamaki es mejor que yo¨ y Shuu San acepto, así que salimos de "La gran Orgia" y buscamos un lugar donde hicieran tatuajes, y cuando encontramos el lugar sin dudarlo Shuu San le pidió al tatuador que le hiciera el tatuaje en el pecho.

-Y ahí fue donde nos conocimos amor.-hablo Haruka, ósea la esposa de Shu y lo beso en los labios cual pajarito.

-A si es.-dijo la trilliza.

-Alto ahí.-hablo Ayato de repente y todos lo miramos.-Miera, entiendo que en ese momento todos actuábamos diferente, pero en mi cabeza no cabe la idean de imaginarme un escenario donde Shuu nuestro hermano mayor, y el mas holgazán del mundo pudo lograr que tu.-señalo a Haruka.-Te fijaras en el, buenos si lo entiendo Shuu es atractivo a los ojos de cualquiera, al igual que nosotros, (Beneficio de ser vampiro). Pero lo que no comprendo es como logro conquistarte si para el todo en la vida es pereza.-y aunque no era algo que ocupábamos saber en estos momentos, ya que para nosotros era mas importante saber donde se encontraba Kanato, no nos hacía daño escuchar como Shuu había conquistado a esa chica (además de que teníamos curiosidad de saberlo, y agradecíamos de que Ayato hubiera echo la pregunta)..así que pusimos atención.

-Bueno aunque no lo crean fue amor a primera vista.-o vamos esa era la respuesta mas barata que podría haber escuchado, ya que como lo había dicho Ayato, Shuu era atractivo ante los ojos de cualquiera al igual que los demás vampiros, pero esa no era una razón para casarse con el en una noche.

-Aja...¿y solo por eso?.-dijo Ayato, mientras todos teníamos la misma expresión de no entender a esa chica.

-Bueno la verdad es que yo entre a esa tienda, porque me iba a poner un arete en el ombligo, pero Shuu San en ese instante ya se estaba preparando para hacerse su tatuaje, así que tuve que esperar, pero de repente escuche cuando Reiji San le pidió que no lo hiciera, y le pidió que olvidara lo de la apuesta, pero tu amor.-Haruka miro a Shuu mientras el hacia lo mismo.-Dijiste que tu habías dado tu palabra, y tu honor no te permitiría nunca no cumplir con tu palabra ya que era lo único que te quedaba y no pensabas quedar como un fracasado frente a tus hermano menor y cumplirías con lo que le habías prometido, así que después de eso te hiciste el tatuaje y después de que te lo terminaran yo me acerque a ti y nos presentamos, y justo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron supe que tu eras el hombre de mi vida.

-Ósea que solo se miraron y ya, eso no tiene sentido.-dijo Ayato y por una vez en la vida concuerde con el ya que eso como el lo había dicho no tenia sentido.

-Claro que no Ayato Kun, Shuu San me invito a pasarla con ustedes y aunque jamás hago yo estas cosas me arriesgue y le dije que si, así que fui con ustedes.

-ESO ES MENTIRA.-grite yo mientras todos me miraban.

-Pp..Porque dices que es mentira Yui.-ella agacho la mirada mientras que yo la miraba apretar mas fuerte la mano de Shuu, y mientras que el la miraba.

-Porque el chico que tatuaba nos dijo que tu y Shuu San se besaron, además de que lo vimos en una foto.-a mi no me aria tonta, (si claro como no, ella jamás hacia estas cosas) ¡mentirosa!, seguí observándola mientras que miraba como ella se ponía a cada minuto mas roja.

-Bueno eso fue porque.- y se quedo callada mientras todos la observábamos sin decir nada ya que ella comenzó a poner sus ojos lloroso mientras que yo me arrepentía de lo que le había dicho, y es que conque ella hubiese echo eso si a mi ni siquiera me importaba, después de todo era su vida y no la mía y yo no tenia porque opinar sobre lo que ella hacia, pero es que yo quería mucho a Shuu y no iba a permitir que jugaran con el, y menos una chica que pensaba yo, no nos estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Porque?.-escuche a Shuu que le dijo, mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla a Haruka y la hacia levantar la mirada para que lo mirara, mientras yo soltaba un suspiro al igual que las trillizas y Kohana ya que en estos momentos Shuu se miraba tan tierno al mirar a su esposa.

-La verdad es que tu me besaste de repente, pero antes oliste mi cuello y me dijiste que mi aroma era tan virgen que te excitaba al punto de querer que yo fuera tuya en ese instante.-Y en ese momento por un instante mire las mejillas de Shuu teñirse de rojo mientras miraba a la chica enfrente de el, para después volver a mirarnos.

-Bueno creo que ella ya explico lo que tenia que explicar, así que es mejor que prosigan con lo de encontrar a Kanato.-y seguido de eso nadie dijo nada, hasta que Reiji carraspeo la garganta y miro a la trilliza para que prosiguieran contándonos lo que había pasado anoche.

-Bueno como les dijo Haruka, ella y Shuu San se conocieron en la tienda de tatuajes, así que después de que le hicieran el tatuaje, Laito kun y Kanato kun entraron a la tienda ya que ellos se habían quedado en una tienda de dulces que estaba alado de la tienda de tatuajes.-suponía que se habían quedado ahí solo por kanato.

-Pero el tatuador nos dijo que un Mercedes había pasado por nosotros.-hablo Shuu.

-A si es, antes de salir de la tienda Reiji San recibió una llamada, y unos minutos después llego Subaru kun en un auto, el cual nos dijo acababa de comprar, y cuando Laito kun le pregunto con que dinero, el dijo que el viejo de su padre se lo había proporcionado.

-En otras palabras, nuestro queridísimo hermano menor le robo la tarjeta al viejo despistado.-dijo Ayato mientras soltaba una que otra risilla.

-CALLATE AYATO.-le grito Subaru, mientras que levantándose se coloco al frente de Ayato el cual también retadoramente lo miro.

-Basta Subaru.-los detuvo Reiji antes de que comenzaran con otra pelea, y es que ya cansado de sus peleas se levanto para después tomar por un brazo a Ayato y así sentarlo en donde el antes había estado, mientras que el se quedo de pie, y yo calmando a Subaru también lo ice tomar asiento de nuevo en la cama.

-Ahora ya calmados, Mizuki sigue con el relato.-la chica miro a Reiji el cual solo se cruzo de brazos y la miro, mientras que ella sonriendo giro para mirar a sus hermanas las cuales también sonreían al mirar a Reiji, y solo después de compartir miradas prosiguió.

-Bien donde me quede, a si, después de subir al auto mis hermanas y yo le pedimos a Reiji san llevarnos a bailar, y el acepto, así que le dijo a Subaru kun que fuéramos a un lugar donde pudiéramos hacerlo, pero Subaru kun dijo que solo lo arriamos después de encontrar al gran ore-tonto y a Yui, y así esperando encontrarlos los buscamos por casi media hora, y dimos muchas vueltas hasta que los encontramos en la plaza de los candados.

-¿La plaza de que?.-hablo Subaru con una ceja levantada.

-¡De los candados!, es un lugar donde colocas un candado, y lo grabas con tu nombre y el de la persona que mas amas y lo sierras para después perder la llave, y así serrar el trato de que siempre se amaran.

-¿Y Yui y yo hicimos eso?.-pregunto feliz Ayato mientras que miraba a la chica alado de el.

-Pues...de echo cuando llegamos y vimos lo que iban a hacer, Subaru kun no se los permitió, ya que se abajo rápidamente del auto y corriendo llego a donde ustedes estaban, para así arrebatarle el candado a Yui de las manos, y después lo lanzo lejos, mientras que a ti de un golpe te noqueo, y cuando caíste al piso tomo a Yui cual costal de patatas para así subirla al auto y marcharnos.-y justo cuando escuchamos eso sentí como Subaru tomo mi mano y la apretó fuerte, y al girarme para observarlo nunca me imagine que en este día lo miraría tan feliz, pero ahí estaba ahora mismo una mas que amplia sonrisa arrogante, la cual solo se izo mas grande y amplia cuando Ayato lo miro, y cuando lo izo no tardo en levantarse furioso y corriendo hasta nosotros se le echo enzima a Subaru, mientras que a mi me lanzo para alejarme de ellos, y al hacer eso lo único que logro fue que yo callera de la cama fuerte mente y dolorosa mente al piso, mientras que los demás solo los miraban, ya que en estos momentos enserio ninguno de los dos se estaba conteniendo en los golpes que se daban, y es que mientras que Ayato le daba un golpe a Subaru el se lo regresaba con otro aun mas fuerte y viceversa.

-PARENLOS.-grite desesperada, ya que a este paso ninguno de los dos iba a parar hasta que el otro quedara inconsciente, y levantándome del piso en ese mismo instante también Laito y Shuu se pusieron de pie para así tomar a Subaru por la espalda, y es que en esos momentos Subaru era el que se encontraba arriba de Ayato golpeándolo, mientras que solo después de que lo levantaran, Reiji también lo izo con Ayato y es que solo así previno que Ayato se le volviera a ir enzima a Subaru.

-YA BASTA LOS DOS, ACTUAN COMO NIÑITOS.-grito Reiji mientras que trataba de que Ayato no se le zafara del agarre, y es que Ayato se le zarandeaba tanto que no dudaba se le zafaría para así volver a comenzar la pelea.

-Y COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, CUANDO ESTE TASUNDERE, QUIERE ROBARME A MI MUJER.

-¡TU MUJER!.-rio Subaru con sorna.-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS GRAN ORE-TONTO, YUI VA A SER MIA, Y ESO NO LO VAZ A EVITAR TU NI NADIE.-kami que a este punto ya no sabia que hacer para tratar de calmarlos, y es que ahora menos que nunca me negaba a que ellos se enteraran de lo que estaba mas que segura había pasado con los dos.

-Les dije que basta, y ahora mismo quiero que se traten de tranquilizar, o por lo menos quiero que lo hagan hasta que sepamos donde esta Kanato, que es lo mas importante ahora mismo, así grábenselo bien, y solo después y ya resuelto esto pueden volver a golpearse y matarse si así lo quieren, pero hasta entonces se tranquilizan y dejan de comportarse como si fueran dos chiquillos, entendieron.-hablo serio Reiji mientras Ayato y Subaru trataban de tranquilizarse, y solo cuando lo hicieron los soltaron y volvieron a tomar asiento pero esta vez Shuu se sentó con Subaru en la cama, mientras Ayato de nuevo se sentó con las trillizas y yo con Haruka, y solo Reiji se quedo de nuevo de pie.

-A este paso ya paso mas tiempo y aun no sabemos nada de Kanato, así que para no demorarnos mas, y como ya sabemos que todos estuvimos juntos en la boda de Shuu, solo díganos que paso después de eso.

-Después de eso Reiji San, todos fuimos a un restaurante a celebrar la boda, pero Shuu San y Haruka no fueron con nosotros, así que después de percatarnos de eso tu lo llamaste y cuando te dijo donde estaban vinimos a este hotel, y tu nos trajiste a esta habitación en la cual se suponía estaban los recién casados , pero no estaban, bueno si, pero estaban encerrados en el baño.-y en ese momento Haruka se tapo la cara con las manos, mientras Shuu solo chasqueo la lengua.

-Tal vez deberías omitir eso.-hable yo, y es que era preferible no avergonzar a Haruka poniendo en evidencia, lo que ya sabíamos o nos imaginábamos ellos habían estado asiendo en el baño, (Pero espera) mi Inner me izo ponerle atención cual si ella fuera otra persona mas escuchando el relato, (¿Entonces porque el vestido rojo que habías estado usando la noche anterior, se encontraba flotando en la bañera, si se suponía que Haruka debía llevar puesto su vestido de novia en esos momentos?, aunque bueno, tu ya no lo llevabas puesto, porque según nos acaban de contar una de las trillizas te lo cambio por ese vulgar atuendo de colegiala antes, pero entonces) analice junto con mi Inner interna todo lo que posiblemente había sucedido, (Si el vestido rojo se encontraba flotando en la bañera donde estaba Shuu, y ese mismo vestido lo llevaba puesto una de las trillizas hasta donde sabemos, es quiere decir que Shuu engaño a su esposa con una de las trillizas) abrí grande los ojos al descubrir eso, pero por kami como ellos habían podido hacerle eso a Reiji y Haruka, aunque tal vez y solo por unos segundos me lo pensé mejor y creía que estaba exagerando y eso tal vez no había pasado, pero entonces como se suponía que mi vestido rojo había aparecido en la bañera donde se encontraba Shuu, tenia que averiguarlo, pero ¿Cómo preguntar?, si yo misma me había quitado las posibilidades de hacerlo al haber mentido y decir que yo había despertado en el piso del baño, y es que ahora mismo no podía cambiar mis palabras cuando estaba mas que asustada por pensar ellos se enteraran de los ocurrido, y tan solo tratando yo misma de pensarme en una explicación me quede analizando todo.

-En ese caso, creo que también omitiré lo que Reiji San y nosotras hicimos aquí.-salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche decir eso a la trilliza.

-Creo que es lo mejor.-hablo Reiji.

-Bueno, entonces creo que hasta ahí llego la historia.

-¿Como que hasta ahí llego?, y que paso con nosotros tres y con Kanato.-hablo Subaru señalándose y señalándonos a mi y a Ayato.

-Bueno, veras digamos que después de algunas cosas ocurridas aquí mismo, yo me quede dormida.

-También yo.

-Y yo.-dijeron las otras dos trillizas.

-Pero de algo si estamos seguras.-volvimos a mirarlas, pero esta vez hablo otra de las trillizas.- Kanato kun seguía aquí cuando nos marchamos esta mañana, ya que lo miramos durmiendo en la cama.

-Solo.-dije de inmediato, y ellas asistieron con la cabeza.

-Y que ahí de Yui, Ayato y yo.-dijo Subaru.

-Pues cuando nosotras ya nos marchábamos ustedes iban llegando en ese momento, ya que los miramos corriendo hacia la habitación cuando subimos a el elevador, y ustedes iban abajando de el.-ósea que ellas no nos habían mirado dormir juntos, valla eso me tranquilizaba ya que mi secreto aun seguiría como debería estar, secretamente oculto.

-Aunque saben, creo que debí cambiarme antes ese vestido de novia, ya que cuando bajamos al estaf todos me miraban como si estuviera huyendo de mi marido.-dijo de repente una de las trillizas.

-Y por que tu tenias ese vestido de novia.-dije rápido ya que mi duda pronto seria respondida.

-O bueno veras, cuando salimos de la capilla donde se habían casado Shuu San y Haruka, escuche a Reiji San decir que su fantasía mas grande era estar con una novia, así que para cumplir esa fantasía le pedí a Haruka que me prestara su vestido de novia, ya que no lo estaba utilizando y ella acepto, así que le deje el vestido que tu me habías cambiado antes en el baño para que tuviera algo que ponerse cuando terminara de hacer sus cosas con Shuu san.-bueno esa era una buena explicación, y eso quería decir que mis conclusiones de un engaño eran equivocadas y eso me alegro.

-Espera un momento.-y mire como Ayato se levanto del sillón para después caminar hacia mi, y chillando de dolor cuando con fuerza me tomo del brazo para hacerme ponerme de pie, tan solo lo mire con miedo cuando mire su mirada.

-Qqq..que sucede Ayato kun.

-Tu me mentiste.-hablo con los dientes apretados, mientras que mas fuerte mente apretaba mi brazo al punto de pensarme que me lo quería romper.

-Ayato kun eso duele.

-Porque diablos nos dijiste que habías despertado en el baño, DIME,.-y en este instante mi mentira termino, y supe ya no podía hacer nada para seguir mintiendo, amenos que.

-Es verdad, yo desperté en el piso de el baño, te lo juro.-tenia que seguir con la mentira, si no quería ahora mismo terminar muerta, y mi única opción y alternativa era mirar a Haruka, y pedirle con la mirada que mintiera por mi.

-ESO ES VERDAD.-le grito Ayato a Haruka, y mirándola supe ella se encontraba igual o mas asustada que yo, y es que ni siquiera podía hablar para así responderle a Ayato.

-Con ella no te metas Ayato.-y de repente, y como si un príncipe fuera Shuu se apareció al frente de Ayato, asiéndolo soltarme por acto y mirándolo enojado suponía que le había importado muy poco si con eso asustaba a las chicas, y es que se había tele transportado, pero parecía que a ellas poco o nada les importo y no dijeron nada, lo cual me extraño demasiado ya que ellas si quiera mostraron algo de miedo o asombro a lo que antes miraron y eso me hacía no comprenderlas.

-Solo quiero saber la verdad, y quiero que ella me responda.-siguió Ayato ablando muy enojado.

-Yui si estaba en el baño, ella se durmió ahí.-y de repente Haruka hablo dejándome sorprendida por el echo de haberme ayudado, y solo en ese momento Ayato dejo de mirar a Shuu para después mirar a Haruka y seguido de eso salto su mirada a mi y de mi de nuevo a Haruka.

-Ósea que tu la dejaste dormir en el piso, y con Shu durmiendo ahí, valla que chica tan confianzuda.-y tele transportándose detrás de mi Subaru hablo mientras que mi piel se erizo a su contacto.

-N..no es así, yo no me di cuenta de que ella se durmió ahí, pero es lo que pienso ya que cuando yo salí, ella entro al baño y no supe mas de ella.

-¿Y saliste desnuda?. Porque hasta donde yo se el vestido de Yui estaba en el baño, aunque.-y en ese instante Subaru me tomo del brazo y me izo girar y mirarlo.-Eres una mentirosa.-hablo con los dientes apretados y me miro con una mirada tan llena de odio que me aterre al punto de comenzar a llorar.-Tu nos dijiste que te habías quitado el vestido porque estaba mojado, y que era por eso que te habías puesto la camisa de Shuu, pero tu ya no llevabas ese vestido desde antes ya que lo habías cambiado por uno de esos trajes vulgares no es así,.-y afirme con la cabeza mientras lloraba mas.-ENTONCES YUI DIME CUAL ES LA MALDITA VERDAD, DIMELA.-grito Subaru mientras me zarandeaba.

-Yo te juro que.

-YA NO ME JURES NADA, PORQUE LO UNICO QUE HAS ECHO ESTE DIA ES JURAR A TUS MENTIRAS, NO ES ASÍ.-y soltándome con fuerza me izo caer al piso, mientras que poco importándome tan solo tape con mis manos mi rostro.

-Creo que lo mejor por ahora, es solo ponernos a pensar donde puede estar Kanato.-escuche a Reiji decir.-Bien dime Mei, a que hora se marcharon de el hotel.

-mmm...creo que eran las 4:00 p.m mas o menos.

-Bien Kanato a esa hora seguía aquí, así que dinos Haruka a que hora te marchaste de aquí y dinos si miraste a Kanato.

-Pues si lo mire, el y Yui estaban saltando en la cama cuando yo me marche y eran las 5:30 p.m ya que cuando yo llegue a mi habitación mire la hora .

-¿Tu habitación?.

-Si yo me estoy hospedando también en este hotel, solo que en unos pisos mas arriba, es por eso que cuando me marche solo me coloque una bata ya que el vestido rojo se mojo y mi otra ropa la olvide en el auto ya que ahí me coloque el vestido de novia.

-Entiendo, entonces Kanato aun seguía aquí a las 5:30 p.m, eso quiere decir que solo desapareció por una hora y media, pero la pregunta es, ¿a donde se fue en ese tiempo?...

-Y por que simplemente no piden ver el video de la habitación.-y en ese instante destape mi cara y mire a Haruka.

-Que.-hablo Reiji.

-Si el video, esta habitación al igual que las demás cuentan con cámaras de vigilancia, así que consoló ver el video sabrán a donde se fue Kanato kun.-o kami esto no podía ser, y en ese instante mire la cámara de video, la cual estaba en una esquina de la habitación y la cual con la lente apuntaba a nosotros, pero antes si quiera que alguien mas digiera algo o girara a mirar la cámara como yo, me levante a prisa y corriendo salí de la habitación, para después correr por las escaleras y siguiendo a prisa baje lo mas rápido que pude hasta que llegue a la puerta de la oficina del gerente del hotel .

-Lo siento Kanato, enserio lo siento pero ellos no se deben de enterar de los que sucedió.-y ablando para mi misma y respirando una vez mas, solté el aire para así tocar la puerta.

 **...**

 **Próximo capi. final creo?**

 **no, si es cierto jajaj...**


	7. Chapter 7

**((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **Cap...7**

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de escuchar el "Adelanté" gire la perilla y entre a la oficina del gerente, para así mirar al hombre mayor que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio mirándome.

-Señorita, se le ofrece algo.-afirme con la cabeza y avance hacia el hombre cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, pero justo cuando pensaba hablar, las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, ¿Por qué kami, y ahora que le iba a decir a ese hombre el cual se encontraba delante de mi?...Que anoche me había emborrachado y perdido a uno de mis amigos, además de que posiblemente también mi virginidad, la cual tal vez no solo había perdido con un chico, si no con dos, los cuales no debían enterarse, ya que si lo ansían posiblemente se matarían entre ellos, pero no sin antes asesinarme primero a mi, y pues claro que no podía decirle eso, ya que posiblemente me creería loca y seguramente antes de pedirle el video y decirme que no, me echaría a patadas, así que no, eso no debería hacer, pero entonces que aria para conseguir ese video, (bravo Yui tuviste las agallas para mentir todo el día y salir corriendo de la habitación antes de que los cinco vampiros lo hicieran y sólo para que dos de ellos no se enteraran de lo que posiblemente habían echo, y ahora no sabes que hacer), me auto regañe por ser tan tonta mientras que el hombre en frente de mi aún me miraba.

-¿Señorita, le sucede algo?.

(Vamos Yui, sólo dile lo que quieres y listo, ya que si no lo haces pronto se aparecerán aquí Ayato y Subaru, y se enteraran de todo lo que pasó anoche, y tu no quieres que ellos se enteren, verdad), le negué a me mi Inner, mientras está me regañaba en mi cabeza y mientras el hombre delante de mi me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Y...Yo quisiera, que por favor me entregará el video de la habitación #167 con las grabaciones de la noche anterior, ya que en el ahí algo importante que necesitó saber.-bien ya lo había dicho y ahora sólo tendría que esperar a que me entregarán el vídeo, antes de que llegarán los chicos y listo mi secreto estaría a salvó.

-Disculpe pero, yo no puedo hacer eso.

-QUE...PERO PORQUE NO?.-ese viejo estaba loco, el tenía que entregarme el video, así tuviera que hacer cualquier cosa.

-Verá es sólo que.-Pero la respuesta quedó en el aire, ya que en ese instante la puerta se abrió mientras que yo ni siquiera me gire para mirar a los resientes llegados, ya que ya tenía una idea de quienes eran.

-PORQUE DIABOS SALISTE CORRIENDO DE ESA FORMA, E CHICHINASHI.-y justo como lo pensé eran los cinco vampiros.

-OLVIDEN ESO, Y USTED.-Shuu entró a la oficina y golpeo el escritorio con sus dos manos y miro al hombre, ósea el gerente, el cual a primera vista se veía más que aterrado detrás de su escritorio por la furia con la cual le hablo Shuu y lo miraban los cuatro chicos frente a el.-Quiero que en este instante, nos entregue el video da la habitación #167.

.-L..Lo siento joven..p..pe..pero como le dije a la señorita, eso será imposible.

-Y ESO POR QUE, HABLE.

-M...Mire joven...y.. yo enserio quisiera ayudarlos...pero vera, está tarde hubo un pequeño incendio en el aria de grabaciones, y la mitad de los vídeos se destruyeron en el incendio.

-ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA JODIDA BROMA, VERDAD.-gritó Subaru golpeando un muro que se encontraba a su derecha.

-Lo siento joven, pero así sucedió.-y en ese instante respire tranquilamente, ya que enserio kamisama me estaba bendiciendo por mis buenas acciones pasadas, asiendo que ese video se destruyera y así logrando que nadie supiera lo que yo había echo.

-Esto no puede ser.-y justo en ese instante mire a Ayato golpear su cabeza contra el pecho de Laito el cual lo abrazaba, mientras su mirada sería observaba a Subaru y mientras por otro lado Reiji se dejó caer en una silla con la cabeza agachada y Shuu serio miraba a sus hermanos.

-Maldita sea kanato donde estas.-dijo Subaru mientras golpeaba otra vez la pared ya que su frustración estaba hasta el tope, y solo en ese instante cuando los volví a mirar a todos me di cuenta de lo egoísta que me había portado todo el tiempo, ya que en ves de estar preocupada por la desaparición de Kanato, tan solo me había preocupado de mi misma y de que ellos no se enteraran de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Disculpe.-le hable al gerente esperando el nos diera un esperanza para encontrar a Kanato.-Pero enserio no podría ayudarnos.

-Lo siento señorita, pero como les dije ante, las grabaciones de las habitaciones se destruyeron, y dudo mucho que las grabaciones de los pasillos los ayuden a encontrar lo que perdieron.

-QUE.-gritó Reiji mientras se levantaba de la silla.-Esta diciendo que tiene las grabaciones de los pasillos, y ahí podemos ver quien entró y salío de la haitación.

-A si es joven.

-Y que espera, denos el video de nuestro piso.-y rápidamente el hombre se puso de pie e izo que lo seguiríamos hasta otra habitación en la cual había muchas gavetas y varias televisiones, y sólo esta vez tuvimos que esperar unos segundos antes de que el gerente encendiera una televisión e ingresando un video en un DVD, y seguido de eso le entrego un control a Reiji.

-A si podrá adelantarle al video hasta que usted quiera y aquí.-señaló la pantalla.-Aparece la hora para hacer más fácil la búsqueda, si así lo requiere usted.- y después de decir eso el hombre salió para darnos más privacidad, así que después de mirarlo salir Reiji le dio inicio a la grabación.

-Bien, ahí todavía eran las 7:00 a.m de la mañana, así que le adelantará.-y así lo izo hasta que el reloj marco las 9:10 a.m y aparecieron Shuu y Haruka en el video así que Reiji paro.

-Valla hermano mayor, al parecer si que estabas desesperado por desposar a Haru-Chan.-río Laito.

-Es mejor que te mantengas callado Laito.-le respondió Shuu sin mirarlo ya que su mirada estaba fija en la televisión, donde se mostraba la grabación de el y Haruka saliendo de el elevador mientras que se besaban y Shuu cargándola de frente le sostenía el trasero mientras que Haruka estaba enredada en el con sus piernas y manos, y mientras que Shuu caminaba por el pasillo no tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación donde después entraron y serraron la puerta detrás de ellos, y solo seguido de que miramos eso Reiji volvió a adelantar el video hasta que este señalo la 1:00 p.m, y esta vez los que descendieron del elevador fueron Reiji y las trillizas, los cuales caminando tranquilos entraron también a la habitación, y agradeciendo a kami ellos lo hicieran tranquilamente y no besuqueándose o asiendo otra cosa me relaje un poco cuando Reiji volvió a adelantar el video hasta que este marco las 3:20 p.m, y justo en esa hora Reiji detuvo el video ya que miramos a Laito y Kanato descender del elevador y entrar a la habitación, pero 15 minutos después y solo adelantando un poco el video Reiji lo volvio a parar ya que miramos a Laito salir de la habitación para después subir de nuevo al elevador.

-Por cierto Laito, ¿Tu donde despertastes esta mañana?.-pregunto Ayato, y era algo en lo que siquiera nos habíamos puesto a pensar ya que Laito no había despertado con nosotros en la habitación, pero entonces...¿Donde lo había echo?...Además de que el ya estaba vestido cuando nos encontró esta tarde...pero entonces ¿De donde había sacado la ropa que traía puesta en estos momentos?.

-Pues de echo es raro, porque esta tarde me desperté en la lavandería, y lo más raro aún es que lo ice desnudo, que raro no.-si claro como si eso fuera raro para Laito.

-Entonces supongo que de ahí sacaste la ropa que tres puesta.-Laito afirmó, pero dejándole de prestar atención rápidamente volvimos nuestras miradas a la televisan donde de nueva cuanta Reiji había parado el video y como nos habían dicho las trillizas ellas salieron a las 4:04 p.m de la habitación y justo como lo dijo Mei ella traía puesto el vestido de novia, y como también lo habían dicho cuando iban a subir al elevador Ayato, Subaru y yo salimos de el corriendo y riendo a todo pulmón mientras que Subaru con una botella de vino en la mano bebía de ella cual agua fuera, y mientras que yo me estampaba contra la pared que estaba al frente de la habitación esperaba a que Ayato abriera la puerta, suponía, ya que el estaba en ella girando la perilla sin parar de reír.

Y es que ahora que me miraba a mi misma en esa grabación no podía ni siquiera tratar de calmar el ya notario sonrojo que suponía tenia ahora mismo, ya que a este punto me ardía tanto la cara que daba por echo lo que pensaba, pero es que esto con cada segundo que pasaba se estaba volviendo mas penoso, y es que el mirarme a mi misma tomar a Subaru por el cuello para hacerlo bajar a mi altura y besarlo con tanta pasión jamás me lo había pensado ni en mis mas locos sueño, pero como negarlo ahora había pasado, cuando mirando el reloj ya habían pasado 5 minutos y yo y el aun no nos soltábamos, pero por kami que esto no podía ponerse peor, (Pues al parecer si) hablo mi Inner tranquila, mientras que suponía yo comí palomitas mirando el espectáculo de mi dignidad cayendo, y es que en ese preciso instante Subaru que aun seguía besándome tubo la grandiosa idea de soltar la botella que traía en la mano, y dejándola caer al piso seguido de eso y con esa misma mano comenzó a acariciar mi cintura desnuda, ya que yo aun seguía utilizando aquel diminuto traje de colegiala, y siguiendo con el beso y las carisias aquello subió de tono cuando el comenzó a descender las carisias hasta mi trasero el cual estrujo a su antojo por barios segundo, y sujetándolo fuerte me elevo a la altura de su cintura donde yo me enrede con piernas y brazos en su cuello para después profundizar aun mas si se podía el beso.

-No...puedo...creerlo.-Ni siquiera supe quien había dicho aquello, y es que tan atenta estaba aun aquella escena que mi mente no podía percatarse de lo demás.

Pero solo cuando Subaru se alejo de mi y dejo de besarme para después acurrucarse entre el gueco de mi cuello y hombro, me relaje y es que ahora todo lo que se miraba en la escena era que yo como maniática me reía, suponía que por algo que me había dicho Subaru al oído, y solo en ese momento pensé que ya todo eso y las escenas subidas de tono habían terminado, (Si claro, no tan rápido Yui) rio mi Inner.

-Sigo...sin...poderlo...creer.

No Subaru, no aguas eso, no por favor, no, no ,no.

Pero si lo había echo Subaru, y es que ahora mismo Subaru estaba bajando y lamiendo sin ningún descaro el nacimiento de mis pechos, los cuales semi desnudos estaban a la vista del publico, y es que como no estarlos si llevaba prácticamente toda la blusa desabrochada y mi brasier era lo único que me tapaba de que se me miraran completamente los pechos.

-Eres un jodido cabron.-Si claro Ayato, eso se u bise oído genial si no hubiésemos mirado que seguido de que Subaru me soltara y de que camináramos hacia la habitación, y que yo caminara detrás de el, Ayato me había detenido, y es que dándome cuenta mejor Ayato había estado contemplando la escena de antes todo el tiempo, y solo después de que me detuvo y Subaru entro a la habitación y nos dejo de tras, Ayato me cargo cual saco de patatas en su hombro, y levantando mi falda metió su mano en ella para después entrar con migo a la habitación serrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-COMO PUDISTE ASERME ESO.-grite histérica levantándome de golpe mientras que todos tenían sus miradas en mi, y Ayato y Subaru se miraban sin desirce nada.

-Basta Yui, después arreglan lo que tengan que arreglar,.-Reiji me miro y hablo mientras que le ponía pause al video.-Así que ahora siéntate, que en estos instantes es mas importante seguir mirando el video y saber si este nos ayudara a saber que pasó con Kanato.-y asiendo uso de todo mi control afirme y me senté después para seguí mirando la televisión en la cual ya marcaba que eran las 4:25 p.m y en la cual aparecía Haruka saliendo de la habitación con una bata puesta como lo había dicho había salido de ahí, y así subió a el elevador.

-Y ahora que.-hablo Shuu.

-Ahí que esperar, ya que en algún momento tiene que aparecer Kanato saliendo de la habitación.-y como lo dijo Reiji justo cuando el reloj marco las 4:40 p.m la puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella salió kanato tomándome la mano a ¡MI!, pero eso no fue lo que casi me izo desmayarme en ese preciso instante, no claro que no, y es que no solo salíamos los dos tomados de la mano, si no que también lo hicimos semi desnudos ya que Kanato solo llevaba puestos unos bóxer y yo una camisa semi abotonada en la cual clara mente se podían distinguir mis pechos desnudos y peor aún la camisa me llegaba sólo un poco mas abajo de mi trasero, haciéndome notar que no estaba utilizando bragas.

-Valla Bitch-Chan, si que lucias bien con la camisa de Ayato.-y en ese instante se escucho un golpe que fuerte mente tiro algo, y girándome al momento de levantándome una vez mas mire la furia en los ojos de Subaru que de pie frente a Ayato lo miraba estampado en una pared, y es que tan fuerte fue el golpe que Subaru le dío a Ayato que este fue a parar al otro lado de la habitación y llevándose de por medio algunas cosas estas yacían en el piso ya rotas, pero si pensaba que eso simple mente se quedaría así, estaba mas que equivocada, (Por kami Yui, aun te piensas que ellos solo dejan las cosas así y sin hacer nada, ¡Eres una ingenua!), y es que en menos de lo que me pensaba esto se volvió un caos total ya que Ayato yéndosele enzima a Subaru le regreso el golpe mas duro y fuerte y tirándolo al piso siguieron su pelea ahí como si pelotas fueran y rodando en el piso siguieron golpeándose uno enzima del otro, y sin que ya nadie los parará, y solo cuando volví a mirar la pantalla de la televisión me di cuenta que Laito tenía razón y que la camisa que estaba usando era la de Ayato ya que también traía puesta la corbata roja, la cual sin duda le pertenecía al menor de los trillizos.

-Esto no puede ser.-escuche murmurar a Reiji mientras le ponía pausa al video en el cual solo se miraba como yo regresaba sola a la habitación y sin rastros de Kanato.-Tu.-giro y me miro mientras que yo no sabia que decir o que hacer, ya que de todos los vampiros Reiji era el que más me aterraba cuando se enojaba con migo, y suponía que ahora estaba más que furioso y con toda razón porque yo seguramente había perdido Kanato y peor aún no recordaba haberlo echo.-Tu fuiste la ultima que estuviste con Kanato.-y tomándome por los hombros me izo mirarlo.-Dime que hiciste con el.-y ni siquiera respondí, ya que por favor, no sabia ni como hacerlo, pero es que, que quería que hiciera si ni siquiera el recordaba nada de lo ocurrido anoche.

-Y...yo no se que responderte Reiji San.

-Maldita sea Yui, que hiciste con Kanato.-Shuu se levanto de su asiento y empujando a Reiji para que me soltara ahora era el, el que me tomaba por los hombros para que lo mirara.

-Yo no lo se Shuu San, no lo se.-y mientras que Reiji casi se arrancaba el cabello de tanto que se lo estiraba, y Ayato y Subaru aun peleaban, Shuu perdió el control y soltándome en un empujón mas que brusco me izo caer de trasero al piso y tomando algo de un estante y sin saber yo que era lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra la televisión, la cual se estrello al instante y echo chispas por todos lados, y mientras que yo aterrada pero aun así atenta a la furia de Shuu gatee para cubrirme debajo de una mesa, el simple mente siguió lanzando cosas hacia todos lados y estrello todo lo que había a su paso, mientras que los demás parando lo que hacían solo se limitaron a observarlo hasta que el paro.

-ESTOI ARTO DE ESTO... DE USTEDES...DE TI LAITO,-grito Shuu con todas sus fuerzas mientras que miraba a Laito.

-DE MI.-se señalo Laito.-Y DE MI PORQUE, YO NO FUI EL TONTO QUE SE CASO CON UNA DESCONOSIDA, DON PRIMOJENITO.

-PERO FUISTE EL IDIOTA, QUE NOS DIO A BEBER ESA MIERDA DE POSIMA..-volvió a gritar Shuu.

-A MI NO ME CULPES IDIOTA, CULPA AL MAL FABRICANTE CUATRO OJOS DE REIJI.

-ERES UN IDIOTA LAITO, PORQUE SOLO A UN IDIOTA SE LE OCURRIRIA TOMAR ALGO DE LA MIERDA DE REIJI.-ahora grito Ayato.

-MIERDA, JAJAJA ESO LO DISE EL IDIOTA QUE PERDIO A LA CHICA CON UN TASUNDERE COMO SUBARU JAJAJ.-se burlo Reiji mientras que Ayato apretaba los puños.

-A QUEN LE LLAMAS TASUNDERE CUATRO OJOS.-grito Subaru.

-POR LO MENOS YO TENGO A TRES MUJERES PARA MI IDIOTAS, MIENTRAS QUE USTEDES SE PELEAN POR UNA, LA CUAL PROBABLEMENTE NI SIQUIERA QUIERE ESTAR CON NINGUNO DE USTEDES.-y en ese momento, y con toda la furia del mundo Ayato y Subaru se le fueron enzima a Reiji.

-TODO ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA LAITO, TODA, QUE YO ME CASARA, QUE NO RECORDEMOS NADA, QUE TODOS ESTEMOS PELEANDO Y PEOR AUN QUE KANATO SE PERDIERA.-gritaba mas Shuu mientras que Laito solamente lo miraba con el seño cada vez mas fruncido, hasta que yo ya cansada de todo eso salí de debajo de la mesa, y gateando lentamente y con cuidado de que no me dieran algún golpe que iba dirigido a Reiji, y pasando por en medio de Shuu y Laito salí de la habitación, para después y ya afuera acurrucarme en una pared y de forma fetal pero sentada, mientras que las lagrimas ya acumuladas en mis ojos y ya sín ningún impedimento salieron, y es que ni siquiera sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado de esa forma, ya que lo único que sentí después fue una mano en mi hombro la cual me sacudió para que así destapara mis ojos y mirara a la persona que estaba enfrente de mi, el cual no era uno si no cinco personas lo cuales me miraban preocupados.

-Lamentamos haber perdido el control.-hablo Subaru acuclillándose al frente de mi, ya que el había sido el que me había sacado de el estado en el que antes me encontraba y tendiéndome su mano para con el ponerme de pie, no necesite de mas para después sin permiso abrazarlo fuertemente, y es que a estas alturas ya no podía mas, ya no podía con la angustia, el temor, la preocupación, ya no podía con nada.

-También lo lamentamos Yui.-me separe de Subaru al escuchar eso de Ayato, y es que después de tanto tiempo de estar con ellos jamás me imagine encontrarlos de esta forma algún día, y mirando de nuevo a Subaru cuando el limpio mis lagrimas con su pulgar me percate de los nuevos golpes que se le estaban curando y los cuales poco se comparaban con lo que tenían Ayato y Reiji los cuales se notaban mas, pero los que igual que el estaban desapareciendo, y solo después de que estos se esfumaran el único rastro que quedaba era el del labial rojo que a Reiji le habían dejado antes las trillizas.

-Lo lamento tanto.-y ahí estaba otra cosa que jamás me pensé miraría, y es que de un momento a otro tan solo miramos cuando Laito se dejo caer al piso mientras que una y otra vez se repetía eso, y aun que todo lo teníamos mas que en claro que en efecto el, y solo el había tenido la culpa de todo lo ocurrido, no por eso ahora mismo se lo echaríamos en cara.

-Maldita sea.-y en ese momento de nuevo creí volvería a llorar, pero esta vez del susto, y es que cuando mire y escuche a Shuu golpear un muro, creí que este se caería por lo fuerte que había sonado, pero agradeciendo a kami esto no sucedió después quise pedir que Shuu se detuviera de jalarse tanto el cabello y es que lo hacia con tanta rabia que imagine pronto se lo arrancaría.

-Vamos.-pensé jamás esas palabras me sacarían y sacarían a todos de este desastre pero agradeciendo a Reiji cuando nos llamo esto susedio, todos lo miramos y respirando ondo lo seguimos en silencio, suponía de nuevo a la habitación.

-Vallamos por el elevador.-seguimos a Reiji y ya todos en el elevador, esperamos a que Reiji presiono el botón para subir, y solo después de mirar como las puertas se serraron escuchamos una risilla la cual nos izo girar a mirar a Shuu el cual riendo bajito y recargado en la pared de atrás seguía riendo mientras que miraba a la nada, y mientras que nosotros ya preocupados por el, tan solo esperábamos que no hubiese caído en la locura, lo reconsideramos cuando paro y mirandonos pensamos tal ves eso podría llegar a suceder.

-Saben, creí nuestra idiotez no llegaría a mas desde el momento que aceptamos esas bebidas provenientes de Laito.-río de nuevo, mientras que yo preocupándome mire a Reiji el cual soltaba risillas también.-Pero al parecer la idiotez no nos paro, porque después imaginarme a Reiji con esas tres chicas sexys, me ase pensar, porque el obtuvo tres, y yo solo una.-y justo en ese momento Laito los imito y también comenzó a reír.

-Y solo pensar en que me superaste hermano, me enorgullece.-y mirando a Shuu como miraba a Reiji creí enserio la locura les había llegado, porque james, pero jamás en mi vida me pensé mirar esa mirada en el, la cual sin duda estaba llena de orgullo hacia su hermano, el cual estaba siendo palmeado en la espalda por un muy feliz Laito, mientras que Ayato y Subaru también uniéndoseles soltaron risas.

-Idiotas.-les dijo Reiji.-Y tu Shuu, solo espero la idiotez no llegara a tu máximo, porque no me quiero enterar que tu padrino no fui yo, sino uno de estos tarados.-soltaron mas risas.

-O vamos, como si hubiese podido escoger a otro.-Shuu abrazo a Reiji por los hombros.

-Lo miran hermanitos.-Laito abrazo a Ayato y Subaru por los hombros.-Y aun que se cometí una estupidez, creo esto nos ayudo a unirnos mas.

-Tsk.-Subaru chasqueo la lengua.

-No seas idiota Laito.-Ayato le dio un codazo para alejarse de el, al igual que lo izo Subaru.-Tu solo nos ayudaste a pasar una jodida noche que no volveremos a recordar, a y claro, para que el viejo cumpla su objetivo y nos castre por no obedecerlo.

-Vamos hermanito, no te enojes.-miramos las puertas del elevador abrirse y uno por uno salimos.-Pero saben lo mas idiota de nuestro comportamiento esa noche, no fue que se bebieran la droga que yo les di, o que Reiji me superara en chicas o hasta que Shuu se casara.

-¿¡A no, si eso no fue lo mas idiota dinos que si lo fue!?.

-Pues elemental mi querido Subaru.-Laito soltó una risilla.-Lo que real mente fue idiota, fue que en toda este maldito día no solo nos olvidamos del echo de que somos vampiros, sino que también nos olvidamos de lo que eso conlleva.

-A si, y dime eso que conlleva.

-Pues mas fácil aun, que no solo nos expusimos a que otros supieran de nuestro ser, sino que también de seguro en estos momentos tenemos muchas cosas que explicarles a las chicas que nos espera en esa habitación, las cuales no me cabe duda podrán imaginarse que no somos completamente normales, sin contar que una oficial mente es nuestra nueva cuñadita.-Shuu chasqueo la lengua seguido de escuchar eso, lo cual me hacia pensar que Laito tenia razón y a estas alturas no creía tan bobas a esas chicas para no darse cuenta de lo que eran estos chicos, sin contar que tal vez en nuestra noche loca ellos mismos se habían dado a relucir frente a ellas.

-Pero pensándolo mejor, lo que le gana a la idiotez de todo este maldito día no fue eso, sino que ahora estando en nuestros cinco sentidos no tuvimos la brillante idea en pensar que efectivamente somos vampiros, y en vez de estar corriendo de un lado para otro como inmundos humanos, pudimos simplemente tele transportarnos.-

-Tele transportarnos, tele transportarnos, tele transportamos.-y pareciera que en mi mente paso una película recortando las mas de mil escenas jamás pensadas, la yo bebiendo la bebida que me entregaba Laito aun en la fiesta, el después haber aceptado salir de la fiesta con Reiji y Laito los cuales me habían arrastrado a ese club sin que yo protestara, cuando subía al escenario a bailar en ese diminuto conjunto de colegiala, Subaru gritándome y bajándome del escenario, yo saliendo con Ayato y el llevándome a ese lugar de los candados, donde recordaba ahora mas las palabras que el me había dicho antes de que llegara Subaru y le arrebatara el candado para lanzarlo a lo lejos y después golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente, el Subaru y yo bailando en aquel club nocturno con aquella música ruidosa, Shuu pidiéndole a Haruka ser su esposa y después yo con ese vestido blanco y besando a Subaru, la boda, el restaurante al que después fuimos y en el cual fueron desapareciendo Reiji y las trillizas después de decirnos que nos esperarían en un hotel cercano al cual también se dirigieron Laito y Kanato después de decirnos cual seria, el después Ayato, Subaru y yo seguirlos hasta encontrarlos, el entrar a la habitación, Subaru besándome al igual que Ayato, Kanato y yo saltando en la cama y mirando a Haruka marcharse y después..-tome mi cabeza con ambas manos al dolerme por tantos recuerdos, y después lo recordé todo.

-Kanato.-y ahí frente a mi estaban de nuevo los recuerdos de lo que había pasado.

-mmm.

-Mira eso.-señale la cámara que nos observaba mientras que Kanato me imitaba y se levantaba para observarla de cerca.

-Esa cosa nos observa, Yui.

-Lo se, tenemos que desasernos de ella antes que los descubran, Ayato.-Ayato se acerco a mi, y levantándome en sus brazos me enrede en el con piernas y manos para así profundizar mas el beso que ya estábamos compartiendo.

-Que sucede chichinahi.-hablo al separarnos para después darme otro corto beso.

-Kanato y yo tenemos una misión, tu y Subaru serán buenos chicos y esperaran por mi aquí.-lo mire hacer ojos cual cachorrito mientras que caminando hacia la cama se dejo caer con migo y estando arriba de mi me beso aun mas, mientras que yo sin oponerme a el tan solo me dedicaba a enredar mis dedos en su cabello enredado, el cual con cada estirón que yo le daba hacía que el soltara gruñidos de éxtasis.-A..Ayato.. ...basta.-e intercambiando los papeles y ahora yo estando en enzima de el tan solo me incline para darle otro beso y dejandolo a medias cuando el queria seguir, rapidamente me lebante para despues correr detras de Subaru y dejando a Ayato mirandome lo siguiente que senti al tratar de marcharme con Kanato, fue que Subaru tomandome por la cintura me pego a su cuerpo para que no me fuera.

-Y es que para mi no ahí nada para recordarte.-y besándome con posesión, esta vez el que no me libero fue Subaru, y solo cuando me aleje de sus labios lleve con prisa mis manos hacia la parte de atrás de mi brasier, y es que ahora ya solo estaba en ropa interior, ya que antes Subaru y Ayato se habían encargado de desáserse de aquel traje de colegiala que traia puesto.

-Para ti ahí algo mucho mejor que esto.-lo bese al momento de desabrochar el broche de mi brasier y entregandoselo antes de cubrir mis pechos ya desnudos, le di una buena vista de ellos.-No me olvides Subaru.-y otro beso le di antes de tomar una camisa que se encontraba tirada alado de un sillón, donde un mas que dormido y desnudo Reiji se encontraba y el cual ya antes me había deleitado las pupilas con su estado, y solo dandole una ultima mirada mientras que me ponia la camisa le dedique antes de dejarlo atras para así despues tomar la mano de Kanato, pero antes deteniendome y mirando a Ayato mirandome le sonrei para bajar mis manos a los hilos que sujetaban mis bragas y deslizándolas hacia abajo desúes de quitármelas se las lanse, para despues girarme y tomar de nuevo la mano de Kanato el cual tan solo sonreia, y saliendo por fin de la habitación caminamos hacia el elevadon para así dirijirnos al lugar donde estaban las cintas de grabación.

-Maldición, Kanato tienes que entrar.-lo mire y hable cuando al llegar y tratar de abrir la puerta esta no sedio, y escuchandolo reir y lebantar una ceja el hablo.

-A si y dime como voy a hacerlo, tonta.-se acerco a mi para abrazarme y dándole una mirada a mis pechos desnudos, después tan solo sentí cuando bajando su mano a mi trasero lo tomo con fuerza para levantarme y posterior mente me estamo con la pared detrás de mi.

-Tonto, tu, eres un vampiro.-la respiración se me fue cuadro el me mordió al principio de uno de mis pechos y comenzando a succionar mi sangre no me soltó.-y no sabes como hacerlo.-espere el me contestara, lo cual tardo demasiado y solo cuando se sacio se alejo pero aun sin soltarme y me miro por un rato, hasta que yo comprendí no sabia a lo que me refería.-Tele transportación Kanato, tu te puedes tele transportar, así que lo aras, aparecerás detrás de esta puerta y buscaras el video de nuestra habitación, y ya con el, regresaremos juntos para así seguir divertirnos.-toque su pecho el cual desnudo me encantaba y mirándonos reí cuando el me abajo al piso y lamio mis labios.

-Entonces lo are, me tele transportare y buscare el video para así después seguir divirtiéndonos.-me abrase a el por el cuello y dándole en beso corto sonreí.

-Exalto y yo aquí te esperare para darte tu recompensa.-otro beso y una sonrisa le brinde ates de soltarlo, y tan solo esperando por unos segundos lo siguiente que mire fue nada ya que Kanato había desaparecido.

-¡Kanato!.-no supe cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando, pero pensaba ya era demasiado.-Kanato...Kanato.-toque la puerta, pero nada, no se escuchaba nada detrás.-KANATO.

-YUI...YUI...YUI.

-Kanato.-golpe la puerta una vez mas, y es que Kanato se escuchaba asustado.

-Yui esta obscuro,

-Kanato tranquilo.-podía escuchar aun su vos y girando lo escuche mejor cuando el me llamo una vez mas.

-KANATO.-grite al momento de regresar ya todo.

-Que te sucede.-salí de mis recuerdos y ni siquiera percatándome de las miradas que todos me daban puse atención a lo que hacia y es que me había quedado a la mitad de pasillo y antes de llegar a la habitación, donde todos al igual que las chicas ahí me miraba con las cejas levantadas.

-Kanato.

-¡Que!.- Ayato dio un paso hacia mi.

-Kanato, Kanato, Kanato, Kanato.-o por kami, mis pies comenzaron a moverse y sin parar al momento de escuchar me gritabas seguí y baje por las escaleras a toda prisa y aun que por poco trompesaba y casi caía no me importaba, ya que ahora lo recordaba, Kanato, la tele transportación, el desapareciendo, yo abandonándolo, o por kami Kanato, seguí corriendo y solo pare al llegar a la sala donde se grababa todo y en la cual efectivamente se podían mirar algunas cosas quemadas como el gerente nos había mencionado.

-Donde, donde.-me acerque a un escritorio que afortunadamente estaba intacto y acercándolo con fuerza lo moví hasta donde distingui estaba la rejilla del ducto de bentilasion, y ya abajo de ahí me subi en el.

-Que estas asiendo.-Shuu llego a donde estaba yo al igual que detrás de el fueron llegando uno por uno de los vampiros y chicas que antes estaban e la habitación, pero mierda que era lo que poco me importaba y tomando la rejilla del ducto de aire lo estire para abajo con todas mis fuerzas, pero solo hasta que me di cuenta que no podría arrancarla grite.-SUBARU ALLUDAME.-mire a Subaru el cual con duda me miraba pero después de volverle a gritar me izo caso y subiendo al escritorio fácil mente arranco la rejilla y ya sin ella le dije que me ayudara a subir para asomarme al ducto.-Por kami, SHUU, REIJI RAPIDO.-en menos de lo que pensé ellos subieron también y mirándome tomaba algo ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta era Kanato, Kanato estaba ahí aun dormido.

-Mierda, Kanato.-lo llamaron Reiji y Shuu mientras que lo tomaban de las manos y jalándolo despacio lo hicieron salir del ducto para después abajarlo despacio, y cargándolo Shuu todos lo miramos aun en bóxer.

-¿Pero como?.-hablo Laito mientras que lo miraba y Reiji examinándolo verificaba que Kanato estuviera bien.-¿Como sabias que estaba ahí?.-me miro al igual que todos y yo palidecí, pero pues como no si ya me daba por muerta al simple mente contarles que yo había sido la causante de lo ocurrido, y es que yo desde el principio había sabido donde estaba Kanato por kami que justo cuando la noche anterior lo había sabido había salido corriendo para pedir ayuda, pero después todo se me borro al caer dormida y olvide lo que iba a hacer, así como también había olvidado lo que real mente había ocurrido con Subaru y Ayato.

-Y...yo.

-Mmm.-por kami que Kanato había sido oportuno al ahora despertar y poniéndole atención todos lo miramos como comenzo a abrir los ojos.-Donde, donde estamos.-nos miro a todos y todos mirándolo sonreímos al escucharlo decir eso, porque por kami esto era una historia difícil de contar.

 **0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

 **Juro que queria ya terminar con este capi. el finc, pero no pude y no porque no tubiera ya el final, sino que mas bien no era tan bueno como me lo habia plantiado en un prinsipio, y es que no tenia todo lo que yo queria que supieran del porque paso todo, porque no recordaban nada, lo de que había pasado en verdad con Yui, Subaru y Ayato, la reaccion de Kanato al enterarse de que se había perdido, osea todo, NO tenia nada de eso y no quise publicar un final así.**

 **Y es que a las personas que me han seguido con este finc y han tardado un año para tener un meresido final simple mente no les pude dar un final tan soso, asi que retocandolo un poco y cortando el final a este capi. le añadire un capi. nuevo a este finc el cual si por fin sera el final de este siclo, no tardare demasiado tal vez solo unos días, así que plis solo esperen un poco mas.**

 **Y bueno, comentarios, algo que quieran que agregue, con quien se quedara Yui, Kanato se les uniría al trio, pues eso y mas en el gran final jajajjaj.**


	8. Chapter 8

**((Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen y yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia fanfic))…...okiii sin mas aquí les dejo el cap.**

 **Cap...8**

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

Corríamos por los pasillos del hotel a gran velocidad y es que después de bañarnos y vestirnos mas adecuadamente el tiempo se nos había ido volando y ahora mismo el reloj marcaba las 7:37 pm, y para llegar al aeropuerto por lo menos necesitábamos 40 minutos y eso si las calles no estaban invadidas por autos que nos hicieran retrasarnos aun mas.

-Mierda.-escuche maldecir a Subaru cuando freno y tomándome por la cintura me cargo al estilo princesa para después tele transportarse con migo al estacionamiento, y llegando detrás de nosotros los demás vampiros nos miramos unos a otros al ser tan estúpidos y no pensar en que podían hacer eso ellos.

-¿Necesitamos un auto?.-hablo Reiji.

-Porque no nos tele transpórtanos, y ya.-mire a Ayato.

-Piensa Ayato, y recuerda lo que les dije antes, nuestros poderes se anularon al caer inconscientes, la pócima nos debilito y por echo nos hizo mas lentos, estamos recuperándonos con el paso de las horas, pero aun no puedo dar por echo que llegaremos al aeropuerto si nos tele transportamos, además de que Kanato aun no se recupera.-y así era ya que para tele transportarnos hasta aquí Shuu lo había tenido que ayudar al igual que a mi me había ayudado Subaru.

-Entonces como mierda vamos a llegar, espera, donde esta el auto de ayer, vámonos en el.-Ayato y todos giramos nuestras cabezas hacia todos lados pero no lo localizamos.

-Ni lo busquen, porque esta madrugada lo entregue, y ase algunas horas llame para pedir otro pero no encontré uno disponible.

-QUE CARAJO.-gritamos histéricos, (Y si, me incluyo yo)

-O mierda.-escuchamos detrás de nosotros.-Porque siempre tienen que correr y dejarnos detrás.-una de las trillizas, (No logro identificarlas aun), llego agitada mientras que las dos detrás llegarnos después al igual que Kohana y Haruka.-No..no tienen transporte.-levanto la mirada ya que aun se encontraba flexionada y con las manos en sus rodillas respirando dificultosamente por el antes llegar corriendo.-Pues miren.-y levantando unas llaves las mostro para después lanzárselas a Reiji que ágilmente las tomo, y presionando el botón de ellas no tardamos mucho en escuchar BIP, que nos hizo localizar el auto al cual le pertenecían esas llaves, y que para nuestra sorpresa y asombro no era ni mas ni menos que uno muy nuevecito, bonito y maravilloso auto negro.

-¿Como?-Reiji hablo perplejo con lo que mirábamos.

-Anoche cuando salimos del club, Subaru te entrego las llaves así que nosotros cuatro llegamos en el al hotel, y antes de marcharnos esta mañana tu le entregaste las llaves a Mei, solo para que no nos marcharnos en taxi, y bueno, otro día decidimos entregártelo, pero pasaron cosas y no tuvimos oportunidad de decirlo, así que ahora aquí esta de vuelta.-Reiji las miraba y ellas lo miraban a el con una enorme sonrisa, y por kami que parecía mágico ese momento, (Claro, si en vez de tres fuera solo una), pensé y eso si seria romántico.

-YO CONDUSCO.-grito Subaru y arrebatándole de la mano las llaves los soco del mágico momento en el cual se habían sumergido para después quitarle el seguro al auto en el cual todos a prisa y empujándonos nos subimos, (Bueno todos acepto las chicas), las cuales mirándonos marcharnos nos gritaron un SUERTE, y es que eso era lo que necesitábamos, suerte para llegar a tiempo, suerte para que nada saliera mal, y sobre todo suerte para que Karl Heinz no se enterara de nada de lo que habíamos echo la noche anterior, y peor aun que en el proceso de nuestras locuras habíamos perdido a uno de sus hijos, o mas bien que y lo había perdido, (Por kami que no se enterara, por kami que no se enterara), y si mas aterrada no podía estar eso me lo replantee cuando Reiji aun lado de mi me miro atentamente, y es que íbamos en el auto acomodados Subaru conduciendo, Shuu alado de el, detrás Laito alado de una puerta, después Ayato, Kanato, yo y luego Reiji y aun que íbamos mui apretujados y mal acomodados, era lo menos que me incomodaba ahora mismo cuando mis nervios por la mirada del peli negro alado me hacían pensar que me quería asesinar con ella.

-Aun no comprendo como tu pudiste recordar lo que paso, y nosotros aun no tenemos ni una mínima pisca de lo que paso, como tu recordaste lo de Kanato, y el como llego ahí.

-Es cierto, ¿porque tu lo recordaste?, ¿porque Kanato llego ahí?, mierda Kanato, porque provocaste aquel incendio, pudiste morir idiota.-y así había sido, Kanato había iniciado el incendio o al menos eso suponíamos ya que el podía hacer esas cosas, y como había dicho Shuu si no hubiese sido porque la alarma de incendios se encendió, el final de esta historia habría sido otro, pero agradeciendo a kami eso no paso y los empleados habían llegado a tiempo para apagar el incendio las cosas no llegaron a mayores.

-Que ni yo lo recuerdo, solo hasta donde se ustedes me encontraron en aquel lugar, y hasta ahí llegan mis recuerdos.-Kanato aun se miraba demasiado cansado y con resaca, y es que después de que lo lleváramos a la habitación el pobre no había parado de vomitar hasta que Reiji dándole una medicina lo hizo recuperarse no mucho pero si lo suficiente para que ya no vomitara.

-MIERDA.-grito Subaru cuando se detuvo de golpe y todos nos fuimos hacia a delante y es que un trafico de autos nos había detenido y golpeando la bocina Subaru no paro de maldecir con cada bocinazo.

-Ya cállate Subaru, y mejor todos salgan YA.-Reiji nos grito y sin siquiera importarle estuviéramos en medio del trafico nos hizo bajar del auto para después mirarnos y caminando de un lado a otro mientras que los autos a nuestro alrededor no paraba de pitar fuertemente miro su reloj y de nuevo a nosotros y después hablo.-Corran.

-QUE.-grito Subaru.

-QUE CORRAN MIERDA, CORRAN COMO SI NO HUBIESE UN MAÑANA.-y como si ese hubiese sido el detonante de nuestras alarmas, después de que lo miramos correr entre los autos todos hicimos lo mismo y lo seguimos evadiendo los autos mientras que corríamos a toda prisa por la carretera infestada de autos, los cuales sonando por todos lados no paraban al igual que los gritos de las personas que los conducían, y que maldiciéndonos gritaban peores cosas cada vez que pasábamos a sus lados o cuando empujando a la gente que se nos atravesaba no nos importaba llevárnoslas de espaldas al piso.

-POR DONDE.-grito Shuu cuando Reiji giro en una esquina y persiguiéndolo paramos cuando el lo hizo.-Dime que por lo menos sabes por donde es.-Shuu miro a Reiji y yo agitada no paraba de tratar de hacer que el aire entrara a mis pulmones, y es que casi diez cuadras habíamos corrido, y mirando a Reiji parecía que este no sabia ni donde estábamos.

-REIJI, ABRE LA MALDITA BOCA Y DINOS CUANTO NOS FALTA.-pero Reiji ni siquiera nos miraba y girando en donde estaba miraba hacia todos lados.

-O MIERDA.-juro que me desespere cuando nadie hizo nada mas que mirar a Reiji y enderezándome camine hacia una señora que mirando a los chicos no les perdía la vista.-Disculpe señora.-ella aparto la vista de los seis vampiros y bajando la mirada me miro.-Pero podría por favor indicarme donde se encuentra el aeropuerto.-sonreí como pude y es que mis emociones ya se habían acabado.

-O, si claro, el aeropuerto se encuentra como a diez manzanas desde aquí.-por kami que casi se me salieron los ojos con su respuesta y girando a mirar a Reiji quise matarlo por haber echo que saliéramos del auto.-Pero si quieren llegar ahí, aquí mismo se detiene el autobús que pude dejarlos ahí,.-y mirando sobre mi, señalo algo.-Es mas, ahí viene el autobús y si quieren llegar dense prisa y suban.-o por kami, si me hubiese imaginado algún día miraría a esos seis chicos subidos en un autobús y muy apretujados mientras que chicas con hormonas alborotadas los manoseaban, jamás me lo hubiese creído pero mirándolos ahora siendo toqueteados como si fueran pasteles a probar no pude mas para que una risa boba se me saliera mientras que ellos mirándome tan solo fruncieron sus seños.

-CARAJO.-grito Ayato cuando una viejita le pellizco el trasero y girándose para mirarla palideció cuando esta le mando un beso, mientras que yo no pudiendo mas solté la carcajada que no pude atorar mas en mi garganta.

-Ne Ayato, que en vez de gritar lo que deberías hacer es disfrutar por el placer que te brindan estas Bitch-chan.-rio Laito, mientras que sentándose dejo que una chica se sentara sobre el y mientras que nosotros parados tratábamos con nuestras vidas de no soltarnos de los tubos para no caer sobre alguien mas, y es que el autobús estaba tan atascado de gente que esta ni siquiera dejaba movernos.

-Prójima parada el aeropuerto Internacional McCarran.-se escucho por una bocina y mirándonos todos tratamos antes de que parar el autobús de llegar a la puerta de salida, pero como hacerlo cuando ni siquiera podíamos movernos y Subaru y Kanato estaban siendo raptados por chicas locas que trataban de desnudarlos con cada jalón que le daban a sus ropas.

-SUELTENME CARAJO.-grito Subaru

-TENGO SU CHALECO.-grito una chica con el chaleco de Subaru en las manos y otra tratando de quitarle la camisa no paraban de jalarlo mientras que Subaru en fallidos intentos trataba de alejarse de ellas.

-YUI ALLUAME.-lloriqueaba Kanato mientras que las chicas sujetándolo no paraban de manosearlo y el pobre llorando y sin fuerzas siquiera podía moverse.

-DEJENLO CARAJO.-sujete la mano de kanato y estirándolo con ayuda de Shu no tardamos en separarlo de esas chicas locas que mirándome con rabia estaban a punto de echárseme en sima.

-A LA MIERDA, VIEJAS LOKAS, DEJENME.-o por kami estaba olvidando a Subaru y antes de que por poco y lo dejaran sin pantalones también, (ya que ya le habían quitado la camisa), empuje a la gente a mi lado y empujando a una chica que intentaba besarlo por la cara lo atraje a mi para besarlo.

-BALLANSE AL CARAJO VIEJAS LOCAS, SUABARU ES MIO Y SE JODEN.-o por kami que no me creía había gritado eso mientras que corría con Subaru fuera del autobús y huyendo de esas locas que querían matarme, pero que mas podía hacer cuando ya no me sentía como la Yui que había dejado detrás de todo esto.

-PORQUE HICISTE ESO CHICHINAHI.-me grito Ayato tan solo me encaro al bajar del autobús con un Subaru confundido, pero como no estarlo cuando por poco había sido violado por un puñado de locas y yo lo había besado, o por kami, hasta ahí me había dado cuenta de lo que yo había echo frente a todos y consiente, (Yo había besado a Subaru).

-Déjense de tonterías, y después resuelven lo que tengan que resolver que por ahora estamos a 10 minutos de llegar a tiempo.-si llegar a tiempo, pero como llegar así, con Reiji y Shuu despeinados y la ropa desarregladas, Laito con besos pintados en el rostro, Kanato murto de miedo y con una cara que nos adobería que pronto vomitaría, Ayato bueno el solo estaba algo desarreglado, pero Subaru ya no traía camisa, como iba a llegar sin camisa.

-Solo acomódense la ropa y traten de acomodarse el cabellos, Kanato vomita si tienes que vomitar y mójate la cara con el agua de esa fuente al igual que tu Laito, lávate la cara y quítate todo eso que traes en ella.-Shuu señalo una fuente que estaba serca y Kanato mirándolo perplejo no paraba en su asombro al igual que Laito que riendo nerviosamente miraba a Shuu.

-No estarás.

-Hagan lo que te dije.-ok, no teníamos que ser genios para saber que Shuu hablaba muy enserio.

-Yui has algo con tu cabello, y sacúdete la ropa y tu Subaru.-Subaru levanto una ceja y mirándose el pecho desnudo después miro a Shuu el cual caminado a prisa se acerco un establecimiento donde vendían ropa, toda con logos de las Vegas.-Ponte esto.-regreso con una camisa blanca y entregándosela a Subaru, este lo miro cuando la extendió para mirarla.

-Ni muerto me pongo esto.

-Entonces no te la pongas, pero mas te bale que por tu jodido capricho no nos arruines las vidas mas de lo que ya están, porque si el viejo se enfurece por tu jodida culpa, el único al que le jodere el resto de su vida será a ti.-ok mirar tragar saliva a Subaru mientras que Shuu lo miraba con esa mirada tan furiosa si que a cualquiera lo aria mearse, pero como no si jamás habíamos mirado a Shuu de esa manera y tan furioso como hasta ahora lo había estado, y tan solo Subaru colocan la camisa no tardo en también acomodar su cabello.-Ahora si ya todos listos.-Shuu nos inspecciono y aun que no estaba tan mal la forma en que nos mirábamos, por kami que cualquiera se podía dar cuenta a kilómetros que moríamos de nervios.-Entonces andando.-y caminando detrás de Shuu entramos al aeropuerto donde solo segundos después miramos a Karl Heinz y a su ahora esposa sonriéndonos.

-Valla pensé que no llegarían.

-Tuvimos un contratiempo, pero aquí estamos como lo prometí.-por kami que si nunca había mirado nervios en la forma de hablar de Reiji, ahora me podía deleitar con eso.

-Mmm, si se ve que están aquí.-Karl Heinz nos miro de arriba a bajo, y parando en Subaru entre serró la mirada, mientras que yo paraba de respirar cuando se le acerco.-Valla Subaru, no sabia que te gustaban este tipo de recuerdos.-(Nos va a descubrir, nos va a descubrir), no pare de repetirme con cada mirada que nos daba ese hombre, y el cual me hacia erizar la piel del miedo.

 **-** Kanato.-y abrí los ojos cual si se me fueran a salir cuando miro a Kanato,.(Están jodidos), hablo mi Inner mientras que yo me mordí el labio cuando quise lloriquear al pensar ya estábamos descubiertos, y tratando de contener el llanto respire hondo para que este no saliera.-Deberías de comprarte una camisa como esta, te quedaría muy bien al igual que a todos ustedes, buena idea Subaru los recuerdos son buenos y esta camisa lo es, porque quien sabe hasta cuando podrán regresar a este lugar.

-Amor, anda el avión ya partirá.- la mujer tras de el lo tomo de la mano y sonriéndonos no tardo ella en hacer que Karl Heinz asistiera.

-Bien hijos, gracias por asistirá a mi boda, una lastima que tuve que amansarlos para que lo hicieran, y creo deberían de ser mas considerados y no esperar a que yo contraiga nupcias para tener otro vampirillo jugando, y usted señorita Yui.-me miro.-debería de también considerarlo porque es una lastima que no aproveche el echo de tener seis muchachos a su disposición, en fin.-bufo.-Me voy, ahí trabajo que hacer y un nuevo integrante de la familia que lograr.-y sin mas y como si eso hubiese sido el fin de esta historia el hombre por el cual habíamos pasado todo esto se dio la vuelta y se marcho mientras que nosotros perplejos mirábamos su espalda desaparecer hasta que ya no estuvo a nuestra vista.

-Por kami.-solte la risa junto con las lagrimas cuando supe que todo esto había acabado, y tapando mi boca trate de que esta se contuviera.

-Eso estuvo mas que jodido.-rio a mi lado Ayato y seguido de eso le siguieron las risas de Raito, Subaru, Shuu y Reiji mientras que kanato con la cara dentro de un contenedor de basura no paraba de vomitar.

-Púdranse.-se asqueo mas.-Y mas les bale traer la limosina que ni jodido nunca mas me volveré a subir a un autobús donde te violan gratis.-y riendo sin parar así termino aquel viaje que de locos nos había llevado a la frase mas desquiciada y que posiblemente no había quedado tan mal, "Todo eso había sido culpa de Laito Kun".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Solo queda esperar el Epílogo


End file.
